


LOZ: Castylion Princess

by MagicalGirlViolet



Series: LOZ: Castylion Princess [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: We follow the journey of Sydonna, Jasper, Mina and Tindu as they take the places of the new champions to save their land, two new countries Japo and Hanrulin and the floating alien city of Eveske. They face the forces of a new foreign threat their world has never seen, with the guidance of the alien princess of Castylion they will pull through and prove to the world they can do it.





	1. We're Such Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing summaries, I can never shorten what the stories about.

LOZ: Castylion Princess

 

Chapter 1

 

It has been fifty years since the demolish of Calamity Ganon and Hyrul has seen nothing but peace these years. Within four years of reconstructing Hyrule and it's regions, a new being appeared out of nowhere. They were friednly and introduced a new technology to the people of Hyrule, this helped the people understand the technology that was discovered years ago. New ways of transportation were invented, but still keeping the traditional ways, there was a new form of communication by advancing and developing a version of the sheika slates for citizens. Many things have changed for the better of the people after the visitation of these beings, throughout the country there was electricity, Zora's are able to use the water as a natural source of power making one of the most bustling in elecric power for the rest of Hyrule with their watemills, Goron City was able to use some of the being technology to make the area safe for people to travel to the area, Gerudos established new settlements for vai and voe alike while still keeping Gerudo town traditional, the Rito was given the ability to allow Hylians and many other races to fly in the air, this was used to travel between Hyrule and the city above where the newcomers lived and it was the only way of flight travel. The beings even helped restore and upgrade the functions of the divine beasts. These new beings were known as Eveskal and their floating city was Eveske. Not just Eveskal people have allied and started trading with the people of Hyrule, there are also two neighboring countries known as Japo and Hanrulin, places Hyrule could never trade with because of the Calamity and Ganon.  
Our heroes were able to settle down after years of restoration, the first to have a child was Riju who she named her daughter Paka, Link and Zelda got married the year after the Eveskal's arrival a few years after that they had their first child Jasper, three years after him they welcomed home their daughter who they named Mina. Two years after Mina's birth Prince Sidon took up the throne after his father's passing and ended up marrying a Gerudo woman named Kyra he's known for four years, about a year or two after the marriage when Kyra became of age they had their first daughter they name Sydonna a combination of their names, lastly the Paka the daughter of Riju gave birth to a son named Tindu the first male born in years.  
Everyone enjoyed the new life of royalty that was born and prayed that they would be the future to keep the peace between their people.  
Even though the age gap between the four were huge, Sydonna, Jasper, Mina and Tindu became the best of friends, a bond that became group of talented youth. With the inventions of new instruments given to the people of Hyrule by the Eveskal the children traveled around Hyrule performing with Sydonna and Mina being lead singers and Tindu and Jasper being backups. Everything just seemed to fall into place, but when something good happens there's also a setback. A greater evil is arriving, something the people of Hyrule would never have expected is not lurking on their land, but within the stars. 

 

Present 

It's a boisterous day in Hyrule and Eveskal, people travel between the two trading, meeting friends, finding love, children are playing, life has never been so free and peaceful. Until Castle Town gets the group, for being children of very powerful people, they're out there. Jasper flirting with his fangirls every turn he makes and pranking some of the guards around town, Mina jumping from roof to roof racing Sydonna across the town, and Tindu being the youngest and possibly the most mishievious scaring and chasing the animals throughout town. Their parents didn't like their behaviour as it wasn't proper for their status, majority of Hyrule seem to agree, because these youths will be the future of the lands and the alliances, while others usually the older generation see that they're just being kids and this is a way for them to grow up as long as others don't get hurt in the process.  
Sidon was the main one to dislike his daughter's behavior, he too used to be a active young man, but he had to change a bit for his father died the year before the Eskevals arrived and he had to handle the politics and reconstruction of the land, than it came to finding a mate and producing an heir.  
Because Gerudos and Hylians live shorter lives she will have to take her mother's place in the next 15-30 years.  
Link and Zelda have been on Jasper's case now that he's twenty-one and will be going through some royal duties and marriage proposals, Jasper doesn't his duties, but the marriage thing he couldn't stand, he's seen more female suitors than his female fans.  
Mina is in that same boat, but she doesn't mind any of it as long as she gets to have fun with her brother and friends and be herself, Mina is the most laidback person of the group.  
Now Tindu is a whole different story, being the only male within the Gerudo race he learned many royal duties from his mother and grandmother at the tender age of ten. He hates it with a passion, he doesn't understand why something like this would be placed on a kid.  
They usually avoid their training and duties like its the biggest wildfire in the world, and they do the two things they enjoy the most, making music and training to be future fighters for the lands. 

There seems to be some commotion in Castle Town, one of the banks have been robbed. Even though monsters have been scarce the past few years, the people still had to deal with bandits running around causing trouble.  
As the robbers were running from the guards, four figures were leaping through the rooftops on each side of the thieves.  
" We'll block their path and lead them into the alley." Said a female voice through a mic.  
" Roger that, we'll waiting in the alley ahead," replied another voice.

The first person who spoke and the other figure jumped at the two intersections next to the alley to block off the thieves.  
" Sorry for the screw up boys, but we need to return that money to the bank. If you don't comply we'll just force it from you, right Sydonna?" Asked the first voice towards the other person.  
" You may be right Mina." Said Sydonna. " It's best you cooporate or I might have to use these chompers of mine."

The thieves ran right into the alley, thinking they got away. These two must not be from this part of Hyrule. They hit a deadend after the next turn, looking behind them to find Sydonna and Mina standing right behind them.

" You two are the worst thieves i've seen, the last guys gave a us run for our money." A mysterious voice said from above.  
" Good to have you join the party, Tindu, Jasper." Said Mina.

" Our pleasure, now what should we do to them?" Replied Tindu as he and Jasper jumped down.  
The group closed in on the thieves, ready for a fight. They thought they had them, but they didn't realize the thieves were members of the Yiga Clan. The two used a smoke bomb to get away from them.  
" Cough... cough.... where did they go?" Asked Sydonna.  
" I heard footsteps on the roofs, so they must have went up," replied Jasper.  
They all jumped onto the roof and looked around, Mina spotted them running along the buildings headed to the east gate.  
Many passerbies eyed the roofs as the group fighting and running along with the thieves, from the distance the guards were screaming for the children to leave the job to them.  
" Don't worry we have it under contr..... Jasper falls through a window while trying to catch up to one the criminals.  
" That had to heard," commented Tindu. " You need help!?"  
" No, just continue i'll catch up!" 

Sydonna struggling to keep up with the one her Mina were after as she is not that fast on land. While trying to jump to the other roof she slipped and just barely caught the ledge. Mina ran back to help her up, but she just told her to go ahead. Sydonna and Jasper took to the streets instead. They came up with a plan to take down the thieves and relayed it to Mina and Tindu.  
The plan commenced just right before the potions shop, when Jasper gave Sydonna a jump boost right between the shop and the building the thieves were jumping off. She was successful in grabbing them, but didn't take into the account of the angle she was thrown and all three crashed into the shop.  
The poor shop owner didn't know whether to mad or saddened by the mess, until some potions got mixed together and there was an explosion.  
" Sydonna are you okay?" Asked Mina.  
" Yeah i'm fine, but I think the shop owner isn't." She replied pointing at the woman.  
" We did get the perps though, I heard stories of the Yiga Clan from grandmother, but I didn't know they still ran operations," informed Tindu.  
When the they walked out dragging the thieves behind them, there was a crowd of people looking at them with pissed looks.  
" Sorry about everything, we didn't want to cause this much trouble." Said Jasper.

It wasn't the citizens of Castle Town they had to worry the most about, word got to their parents about their pursuit. They threw the thieves to the guards and was about to scram before their parents came, but they were slower than they thought.

" Hey mom, dad, how was your day," Sydonna nervously said to her parents.  
" We had an important meeting today and we had to end it, because of you four. What did you think you were doing!?" Yelled Sidon.  
" Look at the mess you caused, this woman's shop is destroyed. Do you kids ever think before acting?" Paka and the rest of the parents were furious with their children.  
" We just wanted to help with the troubles in town. We want to be like you guys, all of you helped Uncle Link with the divine beast and calamity Ganon years ago. We just want to be prepared to save the country if something like that were to happen again." Replied Tindu.

A teen in the crowd scoffed at his comment, " What makes you think you can protect Hyrule if you can't avoid doing any damage in your own town. "  
Mina growled, " Hey butt face what makes you think we can't be heroes. I don't see you putting in training at the castle to be a guard."  
" Mina that's enough!!" Yelled Zelda. Mina looked jumped at her mother's outburst and turned to look at her.  
" We'll discuss the matters another time, I want to go home and have a word with daughter," suggested Sidon.  
" That seems like a good idea," Link nodded his head.  
The other parents agreed, said their goodbyes and headed to their respective lands. The teens looked behind at each other as they walked along side their parents.

Hyrule Castle

" What did you think you were doing, going after those people. We have guards to deal with that, you two should be doing your duties." Complained Zelda.  
" How can you expect us to do our duties if you don't let us handle some of the troubles in the town. We want to be like you guys is all." Said Jasper.  
" And how can we expect you two to be heroes if you're going to destroy something in town. You could have killed that woman and even yourselves. Start thinking before you do anything." Added Link.

" Blah blah blah, all ya'll do is complain about what we do. There's never a moment where any of you are proud of us. You were never there for when we performed, when we all trained hard on the training grounds to be future fighters you never onced bat an eye of impressment. It's always, do your royal duties, of dinners, parties, political meetings, alliances, etc etc. We can't do things for ourselves and what we believe in?" Complained Mina.  
" I agree with Mina, what's the point of being royalty if you never give us a chance to prove ourselves?" Asked Jasper.

" There are some things you wouldn't understand. There isn't even a threat, if something were to happen you will not be on the front lines, there's already new champions for that. All of you will be protected so you can rule Hyrule and the other regions in the future. We can't risk the death of any new leaders." Explained Link.

Mina and Jasper just looked at the floor, faces red and body tensed, they both looked up at both of their parents and out of their mouths came.  
" Real," said Mina.  
" Parents," said Jasper.  
" Will understand us," they both said in unison and ran out before their parents could say anything.

They both look at each other in disbelief.

Gerudo Town

Tindu sat on his knees in front of his grandmother and mother, their expressions showing they were not pleased with his actions earlier. They scolded him from the private train ride home, in front of the other Gerudo Town citizens and now without stopping.

" Do you take your status as the only Gerudo male seriously son. Your actions can destroy the Gerudo reputation and we'll look like fools in the eyes of everyone. Even our new neighboring allianced countries. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Tindu stared at his hands sitting on his lap and than looked back at his mother and grandmother. He didn't want to be in more trouble than he was now, but dammit he didn't care anymore.  
" I'm going to follow my dreams and become a savior of Hyrule when the time arises. The point of being a leader is to go in battle myself, not just my soldiers." 

" You don't understand your situation, only one boy is born in this race every 100+ years and we need him to lead the Gerudos during his lifetime. It's an important role," his mother said.  
" I don't care! I may be your son, but if I lead the Gerudo I will do it my way!" Tindu stormed out the throne room leaving his mother and grandmother in shock, they didn't know what to say.

Zora's Domain

" Me and your mother raised you properly to be the future and representation of Zora royalty, what gave you and the others the bright idea to handle something the guards can do. You all weren't even supposed to be in the town. There was an important meeting you four were supposed to attend as well and you neglected it for your own selfish needs." Sidon was not happy with his daughter, he wasn't even sure if she was paying attention to him.  
" Are you listening young lady?" He asked her with impatience.

" Sydonna answer your father now. And that is an order." Kyra put in.

" No im not, you know why, cause I don't care. You talk about how valient aunt Mipha was, but you won't let me be like her. Why is that, is it because she's dead?" Sydonna said with snark attitude.  
" You will never talk so lightly about your aunt's death Sydonna, it's disrespectful and you know how your father feels about it. He just wants to protect you from meeting the same faith as her, she was a great loss to him and he doesn't want to lose anybody because of war again." Her Kyra tried to explain.  
" Well i'll be careful. Keeping me here isn't going to help me anyway, what do I get out of just sitting at a throne all day and going to important meetings, isn't that why we have advisors for that anyway?"  
Sidon was getting really irritated at this point, " That's not the point, it's a duty as well for royalty to be there during those meetings. None of you understand this, maybe we spoiled you too much and gave you too much freedom, from now on no more music and training. You'll be attending the next meeting with everyone, i'll also make sure Link, Zelda, Riju and Paya knows this."

" It's not fair, you can keep me from doing music, but not letting me train is a too far. I been learning how to fight with that custom scimitar for years because none of you cowards want to learn how to use shock weapons." 

" Sydonna!! You're in no right to talk to your father like that!" Yelled Kyra before she nearly collapsed to the floor.  
" You have no right to tell me what to do in my everyday life. I have dreams and you can't take that away from me," she protested.  
" Kyra are you alright, you've pushed your mother too far. It's bad enough she's carrying three, I want you to go to your room. We'll talk on the way back to the castle tomorrow." Sidon ordered.

Sydonna left in a huff, the guards stood at attention as she walked to her room.  
Once there she slammed the door really hard and screamed at the top of her lungs from anger. Her sheika slate rung indicating she got a call. The id said it was from Mina and she answered.  
" Hello," she asked.  
" Can you sneak out, I just want to be with you guys," replied Mina.  
" Yeah, I can manage, where do you want to meet up?" She asked.  
" Is Central Tower fine, I know it's a good ways from Zora's Domain," Mina suggested.  
" No it's fine as long as it's far from here. I'll be there." Sydonna hung up. She grabbed her shock scimitar and rubber glove and left out behind the palace swimming down the river as fast as she can to the nearest train station.

Gerudo Town

Tindu was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling, pissed at his mother and grandmother. He doesn't understand how they want him to grow up and act like the king he's destined to be, but they still treat him like a child.  
His sheika slate rung and the id showed Mina.  
" Hello?" He answered.  
" Can you meet us all by Central Tower?" Mina asked.  
" Yes i'll be on my way." He replied and grabbed his gavier from the stand. Before leaving to cause a big commotion in annoying his family he set up a decoy in his room that would explode within one minute after leaving.  
He quickly ran out of Gerudo Town just in time to see the decoy explode in the distance, " That would show them. Hehehe." 

Central Tower

Mina and Jasper were sitting on top of the tower waiting for everyone else, Jasper spotted Tindu looking around for them, so he whistle to get his attention. Tindu used his custom gavier's copter mechanic to make it up. Sydonna arrived to see him flying up, she thought he was lucky to be able to something like that. She quickly climbed, jumping half the time to make it up.  
They all sat together talking about how their parents scolded them about earlier that day.  
" I really hate it sometimes, what's wrong with us becoming champions. I think it's the smartest thing a ruler can do." Said Jasper.  
" If anything happens to my mother, father is gonna blame it on me," Sydonna commented.  
" What do you mean, what happened?" Mina asked.  
" I made her fuss too much and she almost passed out. I really do feel bad and want to say sorry, but I was too mad to care." She said with her head in her arms.  
" I want to be seen as something greater than what everyone believes we can do." Tindu looked up at the night sky.  
As he looked in the distance he saw four lights falling, he gasped in awe and the others looked in the same direction. " What is that," Sydonna asked.  
" We should go see," suggested Jasper.  
" Right." They all agreed and descended down the tower. They made their way in the direction they saw the lights land, a shining glow a top Crenel Peak indicated that's where the lights landed.  
They walked up to the glowing objects inspecting them a little better, now realizing they were in the shape the instruments each of them played, with their race's symbol.  
Sydonna had bachi sticks as she was an expert at playing Taiko, Mina's was a guitar being the group's guitarist, Jasper had a violin being the lover of a calming instrument and Tindu was the tambourine his race's traditional instrument. A voice than spoke, " Young warriors and future champions, I have given you the chance of proving yourselves to the people of this land. I have heard your wishes and I see potential in you four. I must warn you of a danger that is soon approaching, something the land has not faced before. Please become what the people need. I must now go, good luck warriors."  
The voice stopped and the group was standing in silence, a new evil? Fast approaching?  
" What did she mean by that?" Asked Mina.  
" I don't know, do you think we should keep it a secret from our parents?" Asked Tindu.  
" We'll see, if they give us a chance to talk. Maybe during the meeting tomorrow." Suggested Sydonna.  
" Let's get back home than, the sun will be coming up in a few hours and we need to get some sleep." Said Jasper.  
Everyone agreed and headed back to their homes, before their parents or anyone else knew where they had gone, well except Tindu after that little stunt he pulled. He knew he was going to get it in the morning and didn't care.

Space

A large space ship was headed to the lands, inching closer and closer. What is this new evil the voice spoke of? Will the heroes be able to warn their people before it's too late?  
" I hope I was able to reach them, the saviors of our worlds. They are our only hope."


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the instruments the night before, they go into the meeting with their parents and exchange some words between each other. Tindu gets a reading from his instrument and believes the same can be done with the others, while eavesdropping on their parents the others take their instruments to the tower for Tindu to pick up. It's a pretty short chapter, they'll be longer in the future.

Chapter 2

 

Next day rolls around they all meet up at Hyrule Castle for this political meeting they sabotaged the day before. Sydonna, Tindu, Mina and Jasper sat on opposite sides of the table with their parents. Not paying much attention as they didn't get enough sleep.   
The meeting went on for hours, it was 3 in the afternoon when Mina checked the time. " That was atrocious, it sounded like a bunch of nonsense." She complained.  
" Well it's something you'll be doing in the future once you take our places." Replied Riju.  
All four of them scoffed, receiving disapproving looks from their parents. " I bet everyone's hungry now, you all can stay for dinner since it'll be a good ways back. And maybe we can talk about the anniversary of the kingdom's revival celebration." Suggested Zelda.  
They all knew too well, about this celebration. It's one of many things they hate attending, especially when they aren't liked by some of the poeple in the town, but it wasn't just any celebration. The new champions to protect Hyrule would be announced, one they wish would happen to them instead of royal duties day in and day out.  
Throughout dinner they stayed quiet while the elders talk about the upcoming ceremony.   
The children were expected to present the champions with their blue attire, the color used in the past. On their way back to their homes they exchange messages.  
Mina: It's not fair, we work just as hard as everyone else and we don't get recognized. I don't expect us to get the titled handed, but at least acknowledge us for our training.  
Sydonna: My dad's excuse is that he doesn't want me to end up like my aunt.   
Tindu: That would make for an interesting ceremony though.  
Mina: What do you mean?  
Jasper: He means we'll become a laughing joke to the entire kingdom and an embarrassment to our families. They don't care what we do, but they believe our parents are right in not trusting us and not being worthy for something this responsible.  
Sydonna: It's really stupid. There's no benefit to being royalty.   
Mina: Yeah....  
Jasper: Boring future....  
Tindu: Mines been started....  
They all looked at their mysterious instruments.  
Jasper: You think whoever that was made a mistake?  
Mina: More than likely.  
Sydonna: What should we do with them?  
Tindu: Maybe use them in a performance. I don't like the ceremony, but I would like to play a few of our songs. It'll be the only thing to make me happy at this point.  
Mina: I can agree with that.  
Sydonna: Count me in.  
Jasper: Same, when should we play and what songs should we do?  
Sydonna: A new one, for the champions to at least get our parents off our backs.  
Mina: Funny, but might work. We should meet everynight at Central Tower, if it's okay with everyone.  
Jasper: Tomorrow.  
Sydonna: I'll be there.  
Tindu: Hey I want everyone to leave their instruments at the Central Tower tonight.  
Jasper: Why?  
Tindu: I just want to study them. I updated some features on my slate and I happen to come across some interesting things from my tambourine.  
Mina: How did you do all that in like one night?  
Tindu: Let's just not question it okay. So will you do leave them for me?  
Mina: Yeah.  
Jasper: Sure.  
Sydonna: Gotcha.  
They finished their private chat and went about their day. That night Mina and Jasper were heading out the castle when they passed up their parent's room overhearing a conversation.  
" These children are a handful, growing up we didn't have time to be kids," Zelda commented.  
" Now that the world is basically at peace, they only want to goof around." Replied Paka.  
" Not necessarily, all they either talk about is their band or being the next champions and getting a chance to be noticed for it." Put in Sidon.  
Jasper took out his slate and sent a message in their private chat.  
Jasper: Our parents are video chatting with each other about us.  
(Sydonna is typing)  
Sydonna: What is it about this time. I'm not even at home to check for myself.  
Tindu: Sitting outside my mom's office right now, everyone pu your slates on silent.  
They did as Tindu told and he raised the slate up into his mother's office and hit the video call button. They all appeared on the screen.  
Tindu: Now we all can hear what they're talking about.  
" I never knew raising a girl will be such a problem. She's so rebellious, Mipha was never like that. I see some things in Sydonna that I saw in Mipha, but the grown up part is not there. She doesn't want to understand anything." Said Sidon. " I feel like I failed as a father and king."  
" You didn't fail sweetheart, I know it's hard. You must remember she's 15 and she's going through that stage in life, it'll just take time," replied Kyra. " Believe me, she'll come around, but it will only be on both your sides to see it happened."  
Sydonna thought how cool her mom was sometimes, seemed she was the only one to understand her.   
Sydonna: I arrived at the tower leaving my sticks and heading back home.   
Tindu: Sometimes I wish your mom was my mom, she's a lot more understanding.  
Sydonna: That's true.  
" I'm more concerned about the ceremony, do you think they'll cause trouble?" Asked Riju.  
Everyone looked down to think, " That's a good question, I wonder if there's anything we can do to keep an eye on them. They'll more than likely leave the grounds during the party." Explained Zelda.  
" Maybe have them serve the guests, they way they'll be needed the whole night and can't leave," Link spoke up.  
Mina: They've got to be kidding. What makes them think I want to do something like that?  
Jasper: It'll be worst if those knights in training be there. I really do hate those guys.  
Tindu: A bunch of bullies, always messing with us when we train.  
Jasper: The instruments are placed.  
Tindu: Leaving now than, see you guys tomorrow.   
" I hope they can pull together, it's only a matter of time. Please young heroes me and the rest of the universe is counting on you."


	3. Nothing Goes As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has been redone and i have gone back to an idea i had compared to the previous one. the beginning and middle are the same, but the ending is different. there will also be a bonus chapter for the events that happen between this chapter and chapter 4 as that is being changed as well
> 
> legend of zelda belongs to Eiji Aonuma, Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo JP. please support the original creators and works.

Chapter 3

" What the hell, I can't believe they actually had us host this crap." Complained Sydonna.  
Today was the day of the ceremony and our four heroes and were dressed like the workers at the castle. They got many smirky looks from people around their age and compliments from older people about how cute they looked. Their parents were standing in front of them, giving them a speech on how they should behave and treat their guests.  
" Like hell I would, I can't even move around in this outfit! I'm literally tripping over my own feet!" Blasted Sydonna, where people gave her looks of disapproval.  
" A princess doesn't act like that and if you didn't want to do this you wouldn't...." Sidon was being cut-off. " Be a handful, I know because that's all you see me as right now," She finished.  
" Uh.... they can't know we spied on their conversation Sy," Tindu tried to whisper, but Zelda heard him anyway. " You spied on us? You know what, nevermind just go do your job."   
They're parents lift them to attend to the guest, while they mingled.   
For the past 3 hours, they walked around being called for food and drink, being mocked, cooed over, etc. they were getting tired of it. It came time for the champions to be announced, " Now's our chance, let's change out of these rags," ordered Jasper. They all slipped away while everyone's attention was at the head of the hall.  
Zelda and Link were honoring the new champions their cloaks, just like before the there was a champion from each region housing a divine beast. Once they were done, all the lights in the room shut of except the ones on the stage. Standing there were Sydonna, Mina, Jasper and Tindu, with the instruments they received days ago. Sydonna clicked her sticks together and a big taiko drum formed right next to her.   
Everyone in the room looked in awe, even their parents. They looked at the crowd and than at each other when they nodded. Sydonna raised her sticks into the air and with great force hit the drum, Tindu started making a jingle on his tambourine, Jasper played his Violin and after Mina joined in, they all started their parts as Sydonna banged on the drum.   
Everynight they practiced their songs for this day, Sydonna and Mina coming up with the lyrics and Tindu and Jasper the rythm for each. They finished their final song and bowed to the crowd. There were cheers all around for their performance, " Thank you everyone, we practiced every night for this day. Despite everything these new champions deserve something for making it this far, so please protect out lands from future evil." Announced Jasper. Their parents seemed impressed with what they did and congragulated them. Everything seemed like it was going well, until the town bullies had to ruin it. " The only reason they probably did something like this was to get back on their parent's good side and that they were jealous of the new champions. Isn't that right, are you jealous your parents wouldn't let you become the next chosen ones."   
" Uh shut up Conner, I don't see you were training for something like this, at least we did something," stepped up Sydonna. " Yeah, where do you get off from bullying people anyway?" Joined Tindu.   
" So the little shrimp wants to play big boy, when he's been under his mother's shadow the whole time. Don't act like you're that special, your people used to be outcasts and lowely thieves in the past." Conner said as he shoved Tindu to the ground.  
Link came up and backed the boy away, " That's enough, today is a special day and this is not the time for childish behavior."   
Too late for that Mina and Sydonna were already on top of Conner, throwing punches at him. " Now we're getting somewhere, I guess this is the type of royalty the people have to be ruled under. You're setting that good of an example." He said as he was blocking .  
" Do you think I care about these people right now, it's just you and us. So don't you ever talk to my friend like that," screamed Mina.  
Sidon and Link were trying to pull their daughters away, when Conner went over the top with his next comment. " It's such a disappointment that you can never live up to your father's expectations like your aunt did and you call yourself the next heir to the Zora throne. You're. Such. A. Joke." He gave a little laugh and that seemed to tip Sydonna over the edge.  
She rushed at him with her teeth bare ready to bite into his flesh, " Don't you ever dare compare me to my aunt you trash!!!" Her teeth went down on his arm deep. Blood started to drip from the wound, he and everyone stared at the sight. Gasps filled the room.   
He screamed and tried to shake her off, but she bit down harder. Sidon ran to them and grabbed Sydonna by her mouth. He tried to force her mouth open, but the attempt only made her bite down harder, until there was a cracking sound.  
" Oh my Hylia, she just broke his arm." One woman screamed and the only thing Sidon was able to do was use as much strength as possible into her jaw. The impact loosened her grip and she went sliding across the floor.  
" What is your problem young lady! Is this really the type of heir your mother and I are raising. Do you even know how embarrassing you're making our people look?!" No one has ever heard Sidon get that angry.  
" Do you hear your father," said Paka.   
" Don't ever compare me to her. Don't ever compare me to someone I never met. Unlike her I will never fail to protect my land, do you hear that Lady Paka?" She said as she slowly got up, with fight and hunger still in her eyes, licking the blood from her lips.  
" You watch what you say about Mipha, she was a great warrior and even in death she helped save this land," Zelda commented.  
" She helped save this land, if she was stronger she would have never died and it wouldn't hav taken a hundred years to defeat some weak darkness." Sydonna said with a smirk.  
" Why you little brat." Sidon walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck to be at his level.   
Mina, Tindu and Jasper looked on at the sight, wondering if they should say anything. People murmured, whispered and talked over each other, they couldn't take it. They were already outcast, ain't like there was no turning back.  
" Maybe she's right, Calamity Ganon was weak. If he was so strong why did it actually take him a hundred years to be able to break free. Maybe if you guys were a little bit more prepared none of that would have happened." Said Mina.  
Zelda and Link looked at their daughter in disbelief. How could she say something so lightly, people died in vain and they seemed like that wasn't enough.  
" All we wanted was a chance, to prove to you what we can do," Jasper spoke up.  
" And all you did was keep us in the dark. At least make us a last resort if something were to happen to the champions." Said Mina.  
The room fell quiet for a while, no one knew what to say. Sydonna, Jasper, Mina and Tindu were shaking, all they wanted was to make their parents see the determination in their hearts, why was so hard.   
" We're leaving early, sorry for all this my friend, but I need to have a word with my daughter at home," Sidon finally said. Sydonna looked up slowly at her father and than back at the rest of her friends, Mina had tears of anger running down her cheeks. Tindu slipped his slate out of his pocket, scroll through the custome menu he created and looked up at everyone.   
The others knew what he was getting ready to do and they nodded their heads. In the blink of an eye the lights were cut off throughout the whole castle and glass from one of the windows shattered. Link and the other parents ran to the window screaming for their kids to come back. The only place they knew to go was the Central Tower, it was their own little spot to be, away from everyone, away from it all.   
They all sat, their legs dangling on the edge of the tower, munching on apples they had gathered on their way here. " That was crazy," commented Mina.   
" Yeah Sy, you lashed out on that guy like an animal. He kinda deserved what he got,' replied Tindu.  
When they didn't hear anything from her, they turned in her direction. Sydonna was silent, with tears running down her cheeks, they can tell she tried to hold back the sounds of sobbing.  
" Why did I do that? Everyone looked in horror at me and my mom and dad..... I just embarrassed them beyond repair. There are going to be papers around the land, maybe in the other countries and Eveske, people are going to look at my family and think the worst. We won't be able to function within society as we slowly get ignored. The domain.... will lose it's tourism.... ALL BECAUSE OF ME!!!" The tears and her held in screams came out, Jasper grabbed her before she could fall over the edge of the tower. Everyone embraced Sydonna and they stayed like that all night until they went to sleep.  
The next morning Jasper awoke to horses and people running across the fields. He looked over the tower ledge and was able to see royal guards, he wasn’t sure what they were looking for, but he could guess that it was them. He went to wake up everyone, Mina being the hardest of the three. She made an annoyed sound as she got up, Jasper telling them what’s going on down below.   
They proceeded to come up with a plan on what to do and before they knew it. Two days later they’re at the beginning of the school entrance ceremony.


	4. 50 Year Festival, Competitions, Yiga Revealed, Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bout goddamn time, I finished rewriting this chapter. In this part the team attends the 50 Year Festival of Hyrule's peace from calamity Ganon. I also introduce another character, I came up with this character when I was thinking about how I wanted them to end up in Japo. At first this person was going to be stowaway, but I wanted the person to have something in common like our main heroes, so this way of introducing the character was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's original characters. I only own the name of the race of people that are not part of the Zelda series, the new countries and city and some of the characters. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo JP, Shigeru Miyamoto and Eiji Aonuma please support the official releases and creators.

Chapter 4

 

Tensions has been high between the royal children. After the events with Sydonna from a month ago and the confession during The Goddess’s Blessings holiday of Sydonna confessing her love to Jasper and it not going well, we carry on to Hyrule’s Anniversary of being rebuilt.   
There was a big festival within New Castle Town, many shops were doing something and even the schools were hosting some festivities. Each class had something fun for visitors from the other countries.   
People were enjoying themselves, eating, playing games, competing in sports, etc.   
Sydonna, Mina, Jasper and Tindu are walking around, if course Sydonna is completely ignoring Jasper as he tries to talk to her. Mina scoffs at her brother’s attempts, for the longest she knew how her best friend felt and the way he went about rejecting her was not the way to go.   
“ Give it up Jasper, you’re not going to get anywhere. I can’t believe you were so oblivious about it, she gave you hints of her affection.” Said Mina.

“ I’m only 12 and noticed all that.” Commented Tindu.

“ How was I supposed to know, she’s been following me since she was a little kid. I thought it was because she saw me as a big brother or something. Instead of hiding in the dark like you’ve always been you could have just told me straight away, like most of the other girls do,” Said Jasper. Like most of the other girls, she thought. Did he really think she was that brave to confess something like that. She may have been brave when it came to fighting, but socially she was very shy and was only able to come out of her shell when around them.  
“ Why would I have to be like other girls, the reason I didn’t say anything was because I didn’t want to ruin what we had as friends and knew that you only saw me as a little sister. I didn’t know how to tell you because of that. Love is not that easy, better yet being in love is even harder. Because you never know what the other person will say if you were to confess.” She explained.  
“ This is getting really annoying. It doesn’t matter!” People around them started looking in their direction because of the noise. “ I rather has someone who’s straightforward with me. You being shy doesn’t help anything and the way you lashed out on those girls made it worse. I was afraid of you for bit when you bit that other kid during the ceremony, I just didn’t show it. And after what happened last time with those girls, I don’t know how else to see you.”   
Sydonna couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he was scared of her. It’s one thing to be mad at her for what she did, but being afraid was something she feared. They all can hear the whispers of the other people talking about what they heard. “ Now see what you did Jasper, now everyone is going to look at her more in a negative light than before and it’s going to make the Zoras look bad. She’s just not any Zora, she’s a shark species and they can be very protective and emotional when it comes to someone they care about. Let’s go you two leave him to think about what he said.” Mina turns around after she finishes and notices Sydonna walking further from them in the direction of the school.  
“ Tindu, where is she going?” Asked Mina . “ She said she was going to the school and compete in the swimming competition for Zoras.” Replied Tindu.  
They left Jasper by himself and followed Sydonna.   
There were so many booths and people in the area it was hard to walk. The smell of food was wafting through the air and making their mouths water, since they knew where to go they went to a few booths to buy some food. Stomachs filled and hands filled with bags of leftovers, they continued through the crowd towards the school. 

The school was even more crowded with people, even though held up to 20,000 during the school days, it felt like more than 40,000 for the festival. They squeezed their way through until they got to the pool area meant specifically for the swim team. There she was arguing with a Zora, they walked up to them and Mina asked, “ What’s going on, that all eyes are on you once again?”

The Zora turned to Mina and explained. “ Good afternoon your highness, I was just informing the young princess that she wasn’t allowed to participate in any swimming competition. By her father and mother’s orders.” Mina looked confused by what he said. “ What do you mean by that, Sydonna’s an excellent swimmer,” she replied.  
“ Her body tires out faster than normal Zora, since she is part human. These are the best the domain and the school has in swimming. And trying to keep up with them will be strenuous on her body. So please princess think about your well-being and just go sit and watch.” The zora turned around back to the people who were signing up to compete.   
Sydonna began walking away, even Mina and Tindu showing little annoyance. Being told they aren’t capable of doing something always struck a nerve in their cords, but Sydonna wasn’t going to let that stop her. She walked back to the other swimmers, stripped of her clothes until she was in nothing but the yellow underwear she uses as a swim suit. The older Zora was about to pull her away when she grabbed his hand and bent it far back until some bones started to crack. “ You will not get in my way got it?” She said as she went to go take her place. Mina and Tindu walked to the bleachers to take a seat, some people started bursting through the doors into the swimming area. They were speaking loudly about Sydonna participating in the contest. “ Boy with slates word gets around fast,” said Mina.  
They watched everyone take their seats and behind them came their parents and the champions. Of course Sidon, Kyra and Yunobo would have to sit it at the top, because of their height and size. When everyone was seated, the swim team coach had each of the swimmers take their places.   
“ This will be a fair race, any form of fowl play will end with dire consequences, the competition consists of a three rounds of a dive competition, five laps around and a ten lap race from end of the pool to the other. Winner will be given a trophy and their picture taken with the royals and champions of each region in the school hall of fame for this year. And a last minute addition our Zora Princess has decided to join us. Princess please be careful you know your limits. Good luck to you all.” 

The contestants went one at a time during the dive, each one graceful as they dived with barely making a splash. Sydonna had the third highest score, not being much of the diving type.   
It was now the five lap race around.   
“ WoooooH! You can do it girl, I believe in you!” Sydonna put her hand to her face out of embarrassment from her mother’s outburst.   
“ Mom!” She yelled back.  
The crowd laughed, including Mina, Tindu and Jasper who found his way to them after the earlier commotion. Sydonna looked to the crowd, Zelda, Link, Paka and Riju seemed to be rooting her on, but her father looked not angry but worried.   
“ I’ll be fine dad, you don’t have to worry,” she said to herself.  
The race was about to begin and all the contestants took their places, whistle blown they all jumped into the water and swam at top speed. Sydonna wasn’t surprised that she was left in last place, she hasn’t been swimming like she wanted to for some time. But that wasn’t going to stop her, she had to believe in herself, like everyone she loved was. That’s one thing she took after her father was confidence and courage.   
“ Awe man she’s falling so far behind,” Said Tindu.   
“ I know, you think she’ll be able to catch up?” Replied Mina.  
“ She has to, even though she hasn’t been doing her regular laps, I believe she can. Hey Sy you can do it I believe in you!!!” Cheered Jasper.   
Sydonna stopped during the third lap and looked to the stands, Jasper was cheering for her. Something she wasn’t expecting. Than the others got up and started cheering along with him. A big smile grew on her face, the support increased her adrenaline and she sped up to the others ahead of her.   
Everyone was awe at the speed she was going, even the other Zora.  
‘ I can do this, they’re all believing in me. I can’t let them down and Jasper he’s surprisingly rooting for me. After all I did, after scaring him, he’s doing it for me. Why does he make it so hard to not love him? I need to show thanks to them.’   
On the final lap, Sydonna swam to the bottom of the pool, pushed her legs against the pool floor, to give herself a boost out the water. Once she broke through the water’s surface, she dabbed to her friends and they then screamed, “ I am the one, don’t weigh a ton, don’t need a gun to get respect up on the street.” (they just broke a wall)   
The race was finished, with Sydonna in second place. Mina, Tindu and Jasper ran from the bleachers as Sydonna was getting out the water. They jumped at her and not being able to catch herself after embracing them, they all fell into the water.   
“ Wow that was amazing that’s the fastest I’ve seen you swim. How did it feel?” Asked Mina.   
“ It was exhilarating, I’ve never felt something like that. You guys were so supportive and Jasper, I didn’t expect you to be here and actually root for me. After all I’ve done to you, I’m so sorry I know it was out of line and I shouldn’t have gotten mad when you didn’t have the same feelings for me. I was stupid and I’m just so happy you were here, I love you not as a crush, but as the best friend I can ever have, someone no matter what I’ve done you came here. All of you are the best thing that can happen to me.” Sydonna was blabbering on and the others were getting annoyed and just grabbed her in another hug to shut her up.

“ You did scare me, but even I was in the wrong and I did a lot of thinking. Staying mad at you wasn’t going to help and I didn’t want nothing to be weird between us. No matter what, I will always be there for you, all of you.” Said Jasper. We’ll be supporting you in the last race Sy, come on before the coach gets on our asses for it.”   
They all got out the water and were given towels to dry off and went back to their spots to finishing watching the race.   
Sydonna felt better and was positive about this last race, if she can get in first she’ll win it. Ten laps were nothing, if she was able to go that fast without pushing her limits, she can do ten laps without a big deal.   
‘ Final lap. This is it, prove to my father, no matter what I’m mixed with. I can be like any other Zora, maybe as good as him.’ She smiled to herself and jumped in when the whistle blew.  
This race becoming a little bit more intense, the other Zora’s were trying their hardest at keeping the best speed. They were glaring at each other throughout the race, Sydonna just focused on herself and the cheers she can hear from her loved ones, even her father’s voice was in there. That encouraging voice he used when she was younger, it was because of him she’s this way. It’s also probably why it’s so hard to control her, she laughed at the thought and wasn’t mad that much at him. She understood, from all the talks with her mom, he saw a lot of him within her. That’s why he was so afraid of her being the champion, he stepped down from the position after she was born and held training to choose someone else. He doesn’t want the family to be destroyed like his was long ago.   
‘ No matter what, I will still train to be the next Zora champion, but I will continue to reassure my father he won’t lose me. Even if we continue to fight.’   
The race coming to a close, just one more lap after this one. She was feeling good. She was in first place, her heart was pounding and breathing increasing as she was coming close to the win. Her heart wasn’t just beating fast, it was tiring. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and started becoming hard to breath, she felt the rush of pain go from her fingers to her feet in seconds. She was ahead of everyone, she couldn’t drop, not when she was this close.   
Her lungs were on fire and her vision blurry. It was becoming hard to kick her feet and there were cramps throughout her body.   
“ What’s going on?” Asked Tindu as he stood up.  
“ Her body’s tiring out, she’s pushing herself to hard. Sydonna stop!!” Screamed Mina. “ She’s not listening, we have to go down there and be ready to help her when she gets to the end,” suggested Jasper.

Even Kyra and Sidon got up to run down with them. 

‘ This won’t stop me, I just need to make it to the end and it’ll be good.’ 

Sydonna rushed herself to the pool floor, pushed her feet against and dashed to the edge of the pool touching it as she shot out the water and crashed to the floor gasping for breath. The others rushed to her side, Sidon sitting her up.

“ What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn’t have done this race.” Yelled Sidon.

“ Hey dad, no need to yell , I’m right here. But thanks for rooting for me. It really helped, knowing I can get closer to being as fast as you. Maybe one day we can go for a race together.” She said with a big smile on her face. Sidon grinned as well and embraced his daughter in a big hug. She was barely able to stand, but eventually got her footing.   
It’s been about two hours since the race, Sydonna had the picture taken with everyone she loved, but she included the other racers and coach.

 

“ So anyone want to root for me as well,” asked Mina. “ Oh what you had in mind to do?” Replied Jasper.  
“ There’s an archery competition in an hour, after that I think you would like Jasper is a strength test and for Tindu the javelin competition. I also heard there’s a team based sparring match later.” Explained Mina.  
“ All that sounds really cool,” replied Jasper. “ I’m glad you think so, because I signed you two up and all of us for the team sparring match. So be prepared.” Said Mina.  
“ Without our permission. You lucky we love you and are up for the challenge.” Said Sydonna. “ Well let’s go and get you ready for the archery competition.”   
They walked to the practice grounds, which was transformed just for the festival. Mina went to the ready room, while the others went in the stands to find seats closer to the battle.   
The competition was a test of strength, sight, balance and endurance. It was broken into stages, first stage was The Long Shot- a test on how strong and balanced a person is to shoot an arrow at a target at a great distance, Ride N’ Shoot- being able to shoot an arrow from horseback and Run N’ Shoot- like the one on horseback, but with the targets moving.  
Mina showed flawless concentration and movement, they would say she was better than most of the current soldiers as they cheered her on.   
“ You can do it! Show them who’s boss,” Sydonna cheered from the stands.  
With the last target in her sights, she braced herself to stand on top of the horse. The crowd gasped in surprise and waited to see what she was going to do. ‘ Just a bit closer and time to fly!’  
She jumped right off the horse, the world seem to have moved in slow motion as she shot the arrow from midair into the target.   
There was an uproar at her performance, she raised her bow in the air as she triumphed. She won second place from that event since she actually was supposed to stay on the horse. But it didn’t matter to her, it was fun.   
They were off to the strength test, the stages were separated into three parts. And each race had their own. Jasper went to the lane for Hylians, there were going to be three winners for each race overall.   
‘ I hope I make at least top three for Hylians, some of these guys are ridiculous.’ He thinks to himself as he looks around at the competition. A lot of the guys look abnormal with all their muscle.   
The first test was bench pressing, the first guy’s limit was 289lbs, the second guy lifted 199lbs, third guy lifted 308, the fourth guy lifted 312 and Jasper beat them with a 420lbs lift limit. Everyone looked at Jasper, he wasn’t the biggest person and wouldn’t have been expected to be able to lift anything heavier than 200lbs. ‘All that training paid off, there’s some muscle under here people.’ He thought to himself.   
The next stage, rock climbing with a twist of having to jump to the next rock and dodging falling objects. It posed a challenge, with some of the rocks would be deep into the mountain imitation and the gaps were much bigger than expected. Jasper was tiring out from the jumps and having to catch his grip multiple times. He ended up in last place, sweat sliding down his face and arms aching from the climb, him and the other contestants were able to take a small break.   
Jasper went up to the stands and chatted with Sydonna, Mina and Tindu for the ten minutes. The final test was another lift test, but the contestants were able to choose three people they wanted and in the process of lifting these people they all had to carry weights and walk across the field as far as they can.  
Jasper of course chose his friends. It went him, Sydonna, Mina and Tindu, lucky for them they would always climb each other’s shoulders to make a tower for fun and sometimes as part of practice. 

Most of the people had to kneel for their partners to climb on their shoulders, but Sydonna just placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped, Mina placed her hands on Sydonna’s legs and her feet into Jasper’s hands. She grabbed Sydonna’s hands and with a count of three, Jasper boosted her up in a throwing like jump fashion and Sydonna caught her under her legs to lift her on her shoulders.   
“ I don’t why people look so amazed by how we do this,” Said Mina. “ Come on Tindu you’re up.” Tindu grabbed Sydonna’s legs and placed his feet into Jasper’s hands like Mina did, with a boost he was standing on top of Sydonna’s legs moving to her hands as he holds on Mina and finally gets boosted to the top.   
They had their little tower set up and were ready to start carrying weights. Everyone got their partners in a tower position, when each member were on the ground were given 30lb weights. “ Alright little guy you think you can catch these without dropping them on our heads?” Teased Jasper.   
“ Just throw them up before I topple this tower,” amused Tindu.   
Instead of passing them to each member like everyone else, Jasper threw them up to Tindu, with him successfully catching them both. To their right, their loved ones were watching in awe, a big grin formed on the teens faces and they waved to them.   
Jasper was given 50lb weights and he threw them to his sister, with another successful catch. Next was two 100lb weights, he can feel the weight of everyone and the current weights that were on his shoulders. He raised them up to Sydonna so she can carry them and he was finally given 150lb weights.

For the characters weights.  
Jasper- is about 5’11 taller than his mother and father and weighting about 150lbs  
Sydonna- even though being a Zora who usually age a bit slower than most, her Gerudo genetics are more dominant and is a lot taller for someone who is 15, standing at 5’9 and weighting 123lbs  
Mina- second shortest standing at a height of 5’0 and weighting 110lbs  
Tindu- the youngest and shortest standing at 4’9 and weighting 96lbs

A max weight of 509lbs on his shoulders and an extra 150 in his hands had Jasper actually squatting a bit, all that was left was to walk across the field.   
“ You think you can make it bro, you look like you struggling a bit down there,” Teased Mina. “ Please don’t remind me, I think I’m going to have to get my back re-aligned.” He responded.   
“ Just take baby steps and rest whenever you need to. No rush, even though my butt is going to hurt from this.” Encouraged Sydonna.

Jasper began to move, it was not easy. The tower has been done before, but added weights was something they never thought about doing. ‘ The Gorons seem to be doing well, for a bunch of walking boulders. My damn shoulders and arms are killing me.’ Thought Sydonna.   
The Zoras were struggling a bit, because of their short legs, but surprisingly taking the lead. The other Hylians who were of bigger masses, just waltzed on by without a problem. Leaving our heroes taking last place.   
“ This is a lot harder than I anticipated, makes me wish we practiced like this a bit more.” Commented Tindu.  
“ Well even if we lose this, we can and try again five years from now,” replied Mina. “ You okay down there bro, you know you can take a break.”   
“ I’m fine, it’s just I’m really damn thirsty. And it’s making it hard to walk in this heat.” Said Jasper.

Sydonna looked to the referee and whistled for him, “ Is it against rules to drink anything during the event?” The ref gave her a thumbs up indicating it was allowed, she put the weight that was in her right hand into her left, making one side of the tower heavier. She opened the pack she had around her waist and revealed a small solid ball.  
“ Here, this should help. It’s more of a stamina ball, but don’t tell the ref that. Just chew it and don’t worry about spitting it out, the whole thing is edible.” She said as she leaned over a bit to pop it into Jasper’s mouth.   
“ It’s pretty sweet, what’s in it?” Asked Jasper. “ Restless crickets, a bokoblin horn from one I killed and hearty durian fruit.” She replied.  
Jasper made a face of disgust from the first to ingredients, but he started to feel the effects. Who knew such a little ball of juice can increase someone’s drive.   
He stood up a bit straighter and took bigger strides passing up the Hylians and Zoras that gave up, now making their way to the Gorons who were now struggling. They were now side by side, “ Good to see some friendly faces, right Yunobo” Asked Mina.  
“ Good to see you too princess, you four never cease to amaze me.” Yunobo encouraged. “ May the best team win,” Mina and Yunobo exchanged fist bumps.   
For Hylians Jasper took first place, the four of them dropping their weights and quickly jumping from their little tower.   
“ Oh Hylia my back, I can feel the vertebrae pushing into each other.” Jasper was straightening himself out and massaging his shoulders.  
“ I don’t think I want to endure something like that again. My shoulders are killing me,” said Sydonna.  
The javelin didn’t start for another hour, so they all went to the food stands eating and drinking to their hearts content, up until Mina and Tindu ending up sick from too much food. The sight was amusing to Sydonna and Jasper they were bottomless pits when it came to food, so watching their friends puke out their insides all over the place and other passerby’s just trying to avoid the mess on the ground.  
“ You guys okay for something to eat,” asked Sydonna. That got the two throwing up again. After they got their composure back, they headed back to the arena that the strength test was held for Tindu to participate in the javelin event.   
Remember the bullies from the first chapter, yes they are also attending. Because Tindu is a bit more advance than most of the kids his age along with Amane (she’ll/he’ll come in later). Tindu has classes with all the teenagers and he gets tormented by them everyday. But today’s the day, they get to receive an ass whoopin without any consequences.  
They sit in the waiting room while the arena is being set up and since this year Zora are participating, there’s a moat around the arena filled with water.   
“ Is Amane almost here, we need our weapons before we go,” asked Mina. “ He’s outside. I hope he doesn’t run into trouble on the way in.” Replied Tindu.   
Amane races through the doors to their seats, huffing from the long run, “ Amane at your services my lord.” He announced.  
Aname was genetically born IS(intersex) prefers to be called a he instead of she. Hair white as snow, with raven streaks on the left side of his hair and skin darkened from the excessive exposure to the sun in the Gerudo desert.  
Amane is just like them, born into the Yiga clan he has known the gang since he was 7 years old. With their help they’ve taken care of him, since he ran away from the clan and has been living in secret of his origins within castle town.  
“ Thanks, you even sharpened them the blades and shined the guns. You didn’t have to do that.” Said Tindu.  
“ It’s the least I can do, you’ve taken care of me for two years. Whenever you need me to, I’ll take care of all your weapony needs. I was thinking of actually joining in the sparring match. If that’s okay with you guys.” He said.  
“ Why not, it’s about time you showed the world your skills. You’re that good with a gun yet, so you’ll have to stick to melee weapons.” Explained Sydonna. “ I have my daggers and throwing stars, so I should be fine. Also Mina I upgraded your rifle. The barrel is bigger and can now hold bigger rounds for damage, but since this is sparring match you can’t harm the citizens, so you can switch between live ammo and paintball rounds. Like so.” He showed Mina the mechanic for her rifle, the clip that holds the rounds isn’t just big for them, but it holds a train of paintballs and there’s a switch that can switch the ammo within the gun itself.   
“ And the same goes for your sawed-off shotgun Sy, your revolver Jasper and your duel pistols Tindu only except you three will have to switch the clips because of the way your guns are made. You guys ready,” Aname piped up.  
They all nodded their heads as they were waiting their turn to fight. There were a lot of teams participating, it took about two hours before they got their turn at it. “ Aaah…. Finally, I thought we’ll be waiting for days. So who we fighting?” Asked Mina.   
The other gate across the arena opened and stepped out Sidon, Link, Paka and Paya. “ They can’t be serious.” Said Sydonna.   
But that wasn’t it, behind them four other figures emerged and there stood their real foes. “ Hold the hell on, what is this?” Asked Jasper.   
“ You four showed great promise throughout the day and we wanted to see how well you can do against a big group, there’s five of you so you shouldn’t have a problem right,” Replied Sidon.  
“ Look at the pipsqueak Amane, never though I see the day where you actually fight anything. I mean you’re so fragile.” Teased the leader of the group.   
“ Now I’m starting to get nervous, you think we can fight all of them?” Asked Amane. “ Of course we can, I believe in all of us. I know I can’t wait to get into that water and we do our favorite move Sy. Father has told me how he did when helping uncle Sidon with Ruta,” Mina said as she shifted from one foot to the other.   
They all heard the stories from each of the champions on how Link had helped them appease the beasts and the tactics they used. They walked to the center of the arena and shook hands with their opponents promising a fair fight.   
The bell rung and they scattered across the arena, Sydonna jumping into the water and helping Mina onto her back. She began to circle the moat as Mina carefully shot arrow after arrow at their main foes. The arena was set up with many ways for cover and uses. Fake trees were planted into the ground, rocks and bushes scattered giving a camouflage effect, some small walls to crouch behind. Jasper, Tindu and Amane took these to their advantage, Amane taking into the trees throwing stars at their opponents, Jasper going head on with his father and Sidon and Tindu using his spear skills against Paka and Paya.   
Mina held her breath as Sydonna dived further into the water and jumped out like she did in the swimming races and launched Mina into the air. She jumped off her back and took out her rifle switching right to the paintballs and shooting one her targets. She plops back into the water, waiting to be recovered by Sydonna. They high fived each other and decided to go back on land. The paintballs were super effective because one of their targets was unable to recover from the shot.   
They joined Jasper, Mina going with him to fight their father and Sydonna going for hers.   
The three of their foes who were still left, threw bombs into their direction, before it can explode Mina caught sight of it right away and before they all knew it, she had her hands out and a shield was protecting them all. Everyone on the field and in the audience gasped as the shield faded. On her right hand the triforce of wisdom glowed and soon faded. “ Holy Hylia that was awesome, I never expected it to be that strong. All those dummy grenades we threw at you went pass it.” Exclaimed Sydonna.

“ Look at their faces, well this will be an interesting fight,” commented Jasper. “ Let’s put on a show!” They all spread across the field, leaving their opponents in the middle. Amane used a smoke grenade to conceal himself and he rushed out in the gear the Yiga clan would work in, people in the stands gasped and the guards were called out to stop the fight.   
Sidon was closer to him and rushed over to catch him, Tindu was quicker and the triforce of power glowed on his left right hand, as he blocked Sidon’s trident and pushed him away. Paka and Paya rushed towards them to force Tindu away. “ Oh no you guys don’t. Let the waves wash you away,” Sydonna commanded. The water rushed down on Paya, Paka and a few of the guards. “ Nice one!” Encouraged Mina.   
Jasper saw a few guards rush towards him, he allowed the power of the triforce on his left hand to take control and he blocked every blade with extra force to knock the guards down.   
They all stepped back as most of the other fighters and guards were trying to get their bearings.   
“ This isn’t a going to end well. You five need to stop right now, before someone gets hurt and you Yiga shouldn’t even be in here.” Said Sidon with a growl.  
“ As you should know uncle, he is our friend. Has been for the past two years,” Tindu responded. He’s also a very skilled weapons master, like look at the blade on my glaive and the build of my pistol. Isn’t it magnificent?”   
“ She should not be here. The Yiga have been an enemy to the rest of the world for years and to think you have been harboring one,” Added Paya. Traitorous Sheikah scum!”

“ Calm down with the harshness Paya and also Amane prefers he.” Replied Mina. “ Oh but would you look at the time, the fight lasted longer than it should. We have to go get the stage ready for later and our instruments aren’t with us at the moment. Amane are they still at your house?”   
“ Uh… yeah and let me tell you those things are weird. They’ve been talking to me all day, I sense something special from them.” Answered Amane. They all looked at the crowd and everyone inside the arena grounds with them, “ We actually know, they’ve been talking to us as well. Something is amidst and whatever that voice was when we found them knew something. Ngh…. Did you guys feel that?” Asked Mina.  
“ Yeah, it’s distant. Distant like in the sky. Something is coming, we have to further the investigation. We can do discuss it more as we set up. See everyone later before the fireworks show.” Said Jasper. They all bolted out the arena through the gates and headed to Amane’s house that sits on the edge of Castle Town.   
Setting up the stage was a good way to think about the opposing danger they all felt. Even their instruments were part of it. All them saying their names and who they were before.  
Klerin a violinist, Enmi a guitarist, Yuklan a taiko player and Minlakkae a tambourine player all from a planet known as Castyli, a very power planet in the huein Galaxy. They were protecting their princess when they died and she was captured by another being of the galaxy known as Torlon an embassador of the planet Warp. With her little power she sealed their souls within their own instruments and sent them through the galaxy hoping to land on another planet somewhere after 30 years of the travel they were finally able to find someone, they were connected to their princess and that’s how they knew the danger was soon approaching. And would give them their power to fight.  
It was a lot to take in, but they all reassured them that they will handle everything when the time comes. The town clock struck 6, the fireworks show is an hour and a half from now, “ Welp let’s get started. Is there anyone out there?” Asked Jasper.  
Amane peeked through the curtain, “ Umm, what would you say to more than a full house?” Replied Amane.   
They all walked to the curtains and saw that the there was no sign of the street from how filled it was. Closer to the stage there were guards, possibly there to arrest Amane. “ Well we can’t stay in here forever, we’re the opening for the fireworks show. Alright let’s gather our composure with deep breathes.” Said Mina.   
They all walked out onto the stage, the guards stood in defensive positions at the sight of Amane.   
One of the guards talked into a radio, but they were unsure of what she said. Five others ran on the stage blocking any ways of running away. “ Get into positions everyone, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later.” Said Sydonna as she stood by her drums, Amane standing behind his piano, Tindu readied his tambourine, Jasper his violin and Mina her guitar.   
Amane’s fingers gracefully slid along the keys and he began with the first notes followed by Tindu, Sydonna, Jasper and then Mina. After a few seconds of playing, Sydonna started the first verse of the song 50 Years of Peace, after Mina took her turn and back and fourth they took turns singing their parts, they both sung the chorus. The song was about how 150 years ago the land was succumbed to the darkness and fifty years ago the hero was successful and for 50 years the land has been at peace. People who were born and lived through these dangers shed tears of both sadness and happiness.   
They both finished their singing and Amane closed the song with a melodic tune. The crowd clapped and cheered for them. They all smiled at the crowd and at each other. “ Amane, It’s your turn to show off that beautiful voice of yours. And don’t be afraid when you take off your cloak, we’ll protect you from the guards.” Said Sydonna.   
Amane stepped up to the front of the stage, hesitating at first he pulled the cloak he was wearing and threw it aside. He was wearing his clan’s clothing, “ Many of you know, me from school and you have seen me around the town. I know you’re all concerned and are afraid of me. I want to reassure everyone that I mean no harm…” He was interrupted by an outburst in the crowd. “ How can we trust someone like you, your kind has been a problem to the people for years.” A random woman yelled.  
“ I know how you feel and I understand. If it wasn’t for my mother and a few other Yiga members I would never be here. I’d be trapped in that godforsaken place the rest of my life. Doing something I don’t enjoy.” He turned to his friends and gave them a nod, Jasper brought over his piano and went back to his spot and they all started playing.   
Amane took a deep breath and began singing a song Sydonna helped him write. He called it No One Trusts Me, it talked about what would have happened if people knew who he was. And how he feels at home when with the others. Behind him a light glowed brightly around his friends and in the blink of an eye they were in different attire and their appearances changed as well.  
Mina was wearing a white one piece, a off grey jacket that was opened, only went down half-way and had flowing sleeves, on her back were mechanical wings made with a very shiny metal, she was bear-foot but her ankles wore decorative anklets, eyes turned blue to silver, hair turned from blonde to white and a belt with a symbol of wind in was wrapped around her waist.  
Jasper’s attire was a fiery red fitted tunic that was long on his right and short on the other, his legs were covered in mechanical pants and boots that had steam coming out of them, a gauntlet showing his fingers and going up to almost his shoulder and on the longer sleeved side of the tunic the gauntlet covered his whole hand and only went to the wrist. His eyes went from blue to red and his hair from blonde to a fiery red with streaks of yellow and orange.  
Sydonna’s attire went along with her anatomy, it was a full one piece that revealed her gills and went down to her legs. The bottom part of it covering all the way down to her left ankle, while on the other side stopped far up the thigh, also giving the first for many to see her wearing shoes, the top part was sleeveless and wrapped around her neck, with a scarf covering her shoulders, a mechanical fin that retracts folded onto her back. Eyes now from their emerald and golden color to blue and hair now an ocean blue.  
Tindu wore a camouflaged top that stopped just above his naval, camouflaged baggy shorts with chains wrapped around holding two disks, he had a bandana wrapped around his neck along with goggles and another set on top of his now green hair, and his eyes turned more into a brownish green matching everything else on him.   
Even through the shock, Amane and them didn’t stop the song and finished. The streets were quiet as everyone was looking in amazement, the instruments also glowed brightly.   
“ Wow, you guys look awesome!” Exclaimed Amane. “ Does this mean, whatever’s looking for them is near?”   
They looked at each other, thinking about the question and it dawned on them. Their transformation could lead whoever it is to them. 

 

A few miles from Earth…..

“ Sir we have a stronger reading. It seems they’re on a planet called Earth. This planet is not part of the galaxies we’ve been to.” Explained Elakine.  
“ This is good news, set the course. Everyone strap in, this is going to get heavy.” Said Torlon.


	5. Splash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group wakes up on the ship that entered land, Amane became a stowaway instead of staying behind to protect the people in Hyrule. They meet the Princess of an unknown race, and start their journey in freeing Japo.

Chapter 5

Jasper, Mina, Sydonna, Tindu and Amane were atop one of the castle towers. They climbed up here after feeling a battle coming their way. They looked to the sky, waiting for something to break through the night sky. Below, their family and citizens mumble and stare along with them.  
They knew something was coming, time felt slow and unmoving as they waited, when the ship broke through the sky. The ship was about the size of Hyrule itself, lights began to brighten the sky and shafts on the ship started opening as if letting something out.  
“ Is it releasing something?” Asked Sydonna. “ Those somethings are many, we have to get everyone to safety,” Jasper replied loudly as he started scaling down the tower.  
People on the ground saw them running and started panicking. “ Guards ready yourselves and get these people to safety,” ordered Zelda.   
Guards started flushing people towards the castle, grabbing stray children as they go. As the teens continued scaling down, metal objects bigger than them flew right past them and landing on the ground below. They stopped in their tracks as they watched the metal open and out came three large creatures. Each one had different features, one black and glowing red and the other three looked like trees out the ground.   
The creatures started attacking the people and guards, Riju’s guard and some other Gerudo soldiers followed her, fighting off the enemy. More of those metal containers landed to the ground and released creatures onto the people.   
Sidon and Link were fighting some, Zelda was trying her best with some of the guards, Paka and Riju were working with Paya and some other sheikah to hold off the attackers.   
“ We have to get down there,” said Amane, they all nodded and continued to rush down and join in the fight. A monster looked up to see them coming and threw something that looked like a disc their way, they didn’t see it in time to fully dodge, “ Watch out, get out the way!” Tindu screamed, they all jumped but the sudden object made them all loose their footing and tumble the rest of the way down, the disc came into contact with Amane and Tindu, throwing them a bit further.   
Jasper tried to get up as he felt a pain shoot through his arm. It was in an awkward position at the shoulder, so he knew it got dislocated. Sydonna ran up to him and placed her hands over his shoulder and began healing.   
She’s never practiced on bigger wounds so this drained a bit of energy out of her. She tumbled down a bit to get rid of the fuzziness. Mina ran back to the stage where they performed and grabbed her bow and rifle heading into the fight. When Tindu and Amane got their bearings and watch Mina run into the fight, they did the same with Jasper and Sydonna to get their weapons.   
The fight lasted for what felt like hours, when fifthteen other metal containers dropped to the ground and revealed their passengers. “ Oh dear Hylia they’re damn massive.” Said Sydonna.   
And they were, towering over Sidon by probably another five feet. Everyone stopped fighting and running as they watched the invaders walk towards the teens.

Jasper took a running start ready to attack the biggest he assumed was the leader, his weapon didn’t even touch him when he was thrown backwards.  
“ Hashedar are these four the ones from you visions?” Asked the leader. “ Yes Torlon, it is them. Pretty puny for someone the princess sent help to. Either way, with the power of those guards of hers they can pose a threat to us.” Replied the one named Hashedar.   
Torlon leaned down upon them, to get a closer look. He grabbed Sydonna by her hair and raised her off the ground. The others tried to grab for her, but another invader forced them down. Her father also tried to get to her, but one of the previous creatures threw disc like object at him.   
“ I can sense the presence of their souls on you. Tell me where are you hiding them?” He demanded. She spit on him and replied, “ Like hell I’ll tell someone like you.”   
He pulled his free arm back and landed a punch right in her stomach, clenching her fist into his arm and gasping from the contact. “ Let my child go you bastard!” Yelled Kyra.   
The one named Hashedar looked in Kyra’s direction and raised her arm up, shooting a projectile her way. One of the guards jumped in front of her to take the hit and she fell clutching her chest until she went limp in Kyra’s arms.  
“ Liza, can you create a wall between us and them, so we won’t have no disturbances?” Asked Torlon.   
“ Yes sir,” Liza responded and proceeded to create a wall made from trees.   
“ What do you want,” Asked Amane. “ I’m not here for you that’s for sure. I came for these four. Now we can make this easy. I’ll let all of your pitiful people free if you surrender and come with us. Or we can kill someone you love until you do.”   
They stiffened at his proposal, when they heard a voice from the other side of the wall scream, “ Let our kids go you monsters!” The voice belonged to Link and they can also hear Sidon and Paka swing at the wall.   
“ What nuisances, Liza you remember the woman that one person protected, from what it looks like she’s carrying child. Can you please retrieve her.” Torlon commanded. And with a big smile on her face she opened part of the wall and created another branch to grab for Kyra, Sidon tried to grab her hand, but the wall closed in front of him. They can hear him crying loudly on the other side of the wall.   
“ Let my mother go, she’s carrying my siblings! Please don’t hurt her.” Sydonna cried. “ Oh I won’t unless you surrender to me.” Said Torlon.  
“ Sydonna baby, please don’t do it. I know what you’re thinking, but you don’t know what he will do if you let him have his way.” Kyra explained. With a tilt of Torlon’s head, Liza let the branch squeeze harder around Kyra’s body. She screamed in pain and Sidon’s cries were louder on the other side as he pleaded for his wife to be let go.  
“ NO PLEASE!” Sydonna begged. “ Please don’t hurt my aunt,” Mina said.   
“ Well what will it be then?” He said with smirky grin.   
They all looked at each other in silence, everyone knowing the answer to that question. They looked to him and nodded their heads, Torlon ordered Liza to rid the wall and free the Kyra. Sidon ran to his wife, holding her tightly to him. He then looked at his daughter and niece and nephews with worry.   
The attire they transformed to disappeared and they were back in their regular clothing. Sydonna ran to her parents and wrapped them in a hug without saying anything. Jasper and Mina did the same for their parents and Tindu did for his mother and grandmother. They walked back and they all turned to Amane, Jasper placed bother hands on either shoulder and spoke to him, “ Amane, I know this may seem hard to comprehend right now. But there’s something we need you to do.” Amane’s lip started to quiver and tears weld up in his eyes.   
“ We know some of them have done all of us wrong, but we need you to protect them at all costs. Can we trust you to do that?” Jasper asked. Amane looked to the crowd and back at them, “ What will you do. Will you come back, please tell me you’ll come back,” Amane said with running eyes.  
Without being able to conjure up words, Jasper put him into a hug along with everyone else. They finished their hug and turned to Torlon and looked up to him. “ Will you please not hurt anyone?” Asked Tindu.   
It was words they heard being spoken, the cries of their family being the last emotion shown and the faces of the people and their family around them showing everything that was making this even harder. 

“ Please wake up. Come on you guys, you have to.” There was an unknown voice and the sound of beeping. Little feet clanking along the floor and sounds of stuff being shuffled around.   
“ Oh come on. What can I do? Tindu is the expert in all this.” Tindu’s eyes started to open and despite the blurriness, he can spot a hint of red and black. When the figure turned around, he saw a mask with the reversed sheikah eye and that immediately got his attention.   
“ Holy hell Tindu, you’re awake!” Exclaimed the Amane. “ Amane, what are you doing here and where is here?” Asked Tindu, he looked around the room he was in. It was heavily dark with a lot of red and green luminescent lights. To his right Sydonna, Mina and Jasper were sleeping in their own chambers.   
He stepped out of his barely having any balance before Amane helped him steady him. “ Amane, is this the ship from earlier?” He asked still a bit groggy.  
“ Maybe worry about that after you get some clothes on you.” Amane replied as he blushed. Tindu looked down and saw he was only wearing loin cloth.   
“ Where are my clothes?”   
“ Don’t ask me, I haven’t been able to look everywhere. It’s been probably a week and I still feel like I never even gotten half way.” Said Amane.  
“ Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say a week?” Tindu was shocked about the statement. “ Yeah, well according to the clock on my slate. Let me tell you being on here for that long was not easy, especially with food and drink. I rather not go into detail on what I survived on. But we have to get the others out.” 

Amane and Tindu worked through the foreign machines and systems, it took a lot of error codes and deactivating them before the system could alert anyone before they found a way to wake them. They were given a sedative through the machine that kept them asleep. “ Well now I understand how I was able to get you up. There’s a different machine for each of you.” Said Amane.  
“ Ugh… why do I feel like I got a hangover?” Said Jasper. “ You would know what a hangover felt like,” replied Mina. “ Shut up.”  
“ The real question is, is where are we and why are we nearly naked?” Sydonna asked as she examined herself and her surroundings.   
“ At least we get more coverage than the guys,” commented Mina. “ Amane, what are you doing here. I believe I told you to stay in Hyrule.” Jasper said as he was stumbling to get his bearings.   
Amane and Tindu walked up to them, making sure they were doing alright. “ You did, but I couldn’t stay knowing you four could be in real trouble and plus your parents told me to board the ship,” Amane checked everyone’s vitals and pupils for any abnormalities. “ At this moment we need to get out of here before the regular patrol comes in to find you missing.” 

“ How long have we been asleep?” Asked Jasper and Tindu replied. “ Apparently a week or from what Amane was able to get from his slate’s clock. Were you able to get anything from back home?”  
Amane had a look of concern on his face and they all knew it wasn’t going to be something they would like. “ I was able to steal everyone’s slates before I boarded the ship and used it to contact your parents. But the connection was cut off before we left the planet. And you won’t like this, I overheard the leader talk to his partners about trapping the lands. There were fourteen pods leaving along with three strange pillars. Before I knew it, the different parts of the countries were attacked,” Amane snapped his fingers to explain how fast everything happened, “ like that. It was crazy.” 

They all looked distraught by the news and, “ We have to go now. Hylia knows what happened to our families and people.” Said Jasper.   
Without any protest they all left the room they awoken behind. Hoping to find their equipment and a way out. Amane has kept their slates in a closet like room he used as a hiding spot. Tindu used his to unlock a few doors that showed interest, unfortunately they didn’t find their clothes, but something that would do. “ What the hell is that?” Asked Sydonna. 

Tindu walked to it and plugged his slate in to scan the system. “ It seems to be a micro transaction station for suits. I guess we just stand in these pods and we get clothes.”  
“ It’s better than running around in this. Seriously I’m freezing my butt off in here, like what is the temperature in this place?” Commented Jasper. “ How about you go in first, so I can figure out how to do it. And when you’re done I get in and tell you how to work it for me.”   
They all agreed with him and stood in each pod. When he finally got the inner workings he turned it on. There were blue lights illuminating the room, until there was a hissing sound coming from the pods as it opened.   
Sydonna, Mina and Jasper were now wearing tight full body suits, that had glowing red stripes along the sides, across the chest and the rest of the suit was a dark green. “ And this does not feel good around my man bits, your turn Tin.” Commanded Jasper. He walked into a pod and gave instructions to Amane on how to use it. He walked out of the pod trying to stretch out the part around his crotch area like Jasper. “ You’re right this is really uncomfortable. Now the next thing is to find those instruments.”   
“ No worries, even though I haven’t explored much. The one’s who were carrying them I followed and retrieved them myself. It’s the only thing that wasn’t really guarded, I guess they didn’t think you four would escape. Follow me, I’ll show them where I left them.” Amane ran out the room and headed right. The others followed him. There were a lot of patrol guards walking around and they nearly got caught from either not hiding in time or making a noise.   
They came upon a door, that on their best luck was locked. “ This wasn’t locked before, I hope they were onto someone sneaking around.” Amane thought out loud. “ They maybe checked on the instruments and realized it than. So how are we going to get it opened?” Asked Mina.  
Tindu looked around the room and spotted a switch higher up. He pointed to it, looked down to see there was no way of getting up. They thought about what they could do and it hit Amane, “ Use your tower, it looks like you can get up there that way. Jasper and Sy can boost Mina and you up and Mina can help you reach the switch.”   
Jasper made a mental visual and he agreed, he walked up to the wall and crouched down. Motioning for Sydonna to climb him first, then Mina and then Tindu. Once everyone was situated on each other’s shoulders, he stood up straight enough for Tindu to grab the ledge. Once he was up he helped Mina climb on and he piggy backed onto her to reach the switch.   
The door opened as Tindu and Mina climbed down completely and they proceeded down the hall. They stopped at the end of the hall and Amane grabbed onto a latch that opened a vent system. In there were their instruments, Amane grabbed each one to hand to them.   
Jasper’s instrument that was holding the spirit of Klerin spoke to his holder, “ I am so happy to see you all alive and well.”   
Minlakkae Tindu’s guide spoke up next with a lot more worry and command, “ We must get out of here. There’s no time to waste, your homes are in danger and if we don’t stop his followers and him soon, than it won’t just be your planet. It’ll be the whole galaxy.”   
“ I’m worried about the princess. Her powers are draining quickly as we know it.” Said Enmi Mina’s guide. “ We have to get to where she’s being held, so she can send us back. She said she’ll get us as close as she can, other than that we’re on our own.” Added Yuklan Sydonna’s guide.

“ But where could she be, I haven’t been able to look around this place for a whole week.” Said Amane.   
“ Well it may feel like a week to you, but it has been about a month. Here in space, it’s been about four on your planet.” Said Yuklan Sydonna’s guide.   
Sydonna, Mina, Jasper, Tindu and Amane looked at each other in surprise. If it’s been about four months back at home, the thought of what could have happened in that time was scaring them.   
Tindu in a panicked voice said, “ We have to get back home fast. Something terrible could have happened to our families.”   
“ He’s right. My mom probably had my siblings and whatever dropped on each country could… oh my Hylia,” Sydonna began to panick as well.   
“ Who’s there?” A voice bellowed down the hall. “ We must hurry, through this vent. I’ll set a guide to where the princess is being kept. Get in quickly now.” Said Minlakkae.   
They all crawled into the vent one at a time and with the guide they maneuvered through the vent.   
The tunnels were pretty dark with the little light coming from the rooms they passed up. “ Looks like an infirmary.” Mentioned Mina. “ Well not exactly, I suggest you don’t look down.”   
Even with warning they all looked as they passed it up and the sight was not something that should happen. There was a creature laying on a table with all his guts splayed out, surgical tools on a table and some other’s cutting out whatever organs it had. “ That thing’s blood was an oozy blue… ew,” Amane shuddered from his own comment.   
“ Hey can you walk up and get your butt out my face,” yelled Jasper. Sydonna turned to him and commented back, “ How about you get your face out my butt perv?” She turned back around to continue crawling.   
“ Why don’t you two love birds wait til after we get out of here.” Tindu said with a huff of agitation. “ We’re not lovers!” They both screamed and alerted the aliens below them. “ And your big mouths just decreased our chances of getting out of here. Come on crawl faster.” Mina said with a growl.  
So much for being quiet, their hands and knees banged against the vent as they crawled. The guide ended at grate in the vent. There was a room right below them and with the right angle Mina could see the princess trapped in a chamber. “ What’s the hold up sis, it’s getting hotter in here!”   
“ Jasper be careful it feels loose….”   
“ Aaaah!” They all screamed as they fell through the vent floor. “ That hurt really bad. I told you to be careful.” Mina said while rubbing her head.   
“ Sorry, it was just really hot in there.”   
Mina let out a sigh and turned her attention to the princess in the chamber. She stood up and walked towards her with Sydonna right behind. “ She’s pretty.” Said Sydonna.   
Tindu, Amane and Jasper joined them as they marveled at the sleeping woman in the chamber. They jumped back when her eyes shot opened and looked down on them. “ You were able to bring them here. Job well done as expected from my best guards.” She said.   
“ I don’t have any words about this situation,” Said Jasper. “ Good because there’s no time for me to explain even a little. You’ll have to learn from my guards that I have transferred to their instruments. From what I was able to tell, you alerted the ship and they’re probably coming this way.” They looked towards the door behind them, in the distance there are footsteps. Turning back to see a concentrated look on the princess’ face, she looked back down to them. “ Quickly, everyone hold hands. My power is waning, so the closest I can take you is the country of Japo. I’m sorry I can’t put you closer.” The princess explained.   
They all held hands the moment Torlon and some of his henchmen burst through the door trying to run for them. The princess used her powers and surrounded the group in light, “ Emerald please hold on,” Enmi said before they all were transported out the ship. 

The group reappeared in the sky right above Japo falling at full speed. “ Holy hell this is too high for comfort!” Screamed Sydonna. “ Here’s hope that the water we’re above is an ocean and we get the deepest part of it.” Pointed out Mina.   
There indeed was a body of water below them. They prepared for the impact as the wind slapped them in their faces. A bug of some kind going right into Jasper’s mouth too fast and he ends up swallowing it.  
No one was able to hold back their lives from his misfortune. The surface of the ocean came too fast that neither of them were able to ready themselves in time. Sydonna being the one who had to pull all them up before they drowned.   
They broke the to the surface of the water with long deep breaths and a few coughs. “ That didn’t go as planned.” Coughed out Tindu.   
“ Woah, look at that thing, it’s freaking tall!” Exclaimed Amane. The others looked towards the land and saw one of the pillars that Amane mentioned was dropped on the lands. Around it at great distance were lights going towards it. They looked up and around them was a barrier blocking the country in. “ We should get to land and see what’s going on here,” said Mina. “ How? All of us can’t sit on Sy. And none of us can’t swim that far or that long,” explained Tindu.  
“ Maybe I can bring us all over there. I don’t necessarily need my arms to swim. Amane and Tin can sit on my back and you two can each grab an arm.” Sydonna explained. Mina was a bit worried by the idea when she asked, “ You think that would work?”   
Sydonna stared up at the sky thinking, “ We’ll just have to see. Better than leaving and coming back for everyone.”   
No one disagreed, they managed to get to land. Poor Sydonna did herself in with that idea. Swimming with four other people holding on was a lot more tiring than she thought. 

“ I don’t know how, but we managed to make it.” Jasper heavily breathed out. Is legs were hurting a bit from helping Sydonna and Mina kick them to shore. Some people ran from further on land, they were dressed in calf length pants and short sleeved shirts and covered in dirt.   
Their voices were muffled as the group started losing consciousness.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to festival. It is taking a look at what goes on after our heroes are taken.

Chapter 6

Four Months Ago

Amane watched as his friends being tranquilized and carried into pods. One of the aliens were about to enter one when Link attacked it. He turned to Amane, “ I don’t know much about you. None of us do, but if they have trust in you to watch us. I want you to enter this thing and rescue them. I’m not sure they’ll be able to get out on their own.” He placed a hand on Amane’s shoulder, “ But what about everyone here? I promised them.”   
“ Don’t worry about us, whatever it is they were taken for, they’re now important to them.” Amane was beginning to protest again, when Zelda stepped up. “ He’s right young lady…” “ Young man. I’ll explain some other time.” He interrupted, “ Young man, I fear even if he has them. They won’t leave us alone, I sense something greater approaching. We need them, we’ll have the chosen champions keep watch of everything until your return. Please.” Zelda said with a worried expression on her face.   
Amane looked around at the crowd, to Tindu’s grandmother and mother, the champions, Sydonn’as mother and father and that hurt Amane. To see Lady Kyra so stricken with grief she’s unable to cry only letting out a few choked sobs and then back to Link and Zelda, Mina and Jasper’s parents. He stared at the ground, ‘If i’m going to prove that I’m no threat, than this is the chance.’ “ Alright, I’ll go bring them back.” He grabbed everyone’s slates. “Just you wait, everyone just hold out until than!” He entered the pod, waving to everyone as it closed and finally shot into the sky.   
Amane’s pod was the last to enter the ship and luckily the area was cleared of any hostiles. He walked out the only door, entering a long hallway with big windows. He watched as they ascended away from his home, feeling a little uneasy.   
He walked through the hallway, until he got to a corner where voices can be heard. He planted himself against the wall and took a peak. Some more of those things were speaking an unknown language and disappeared. Amane took out one of the slates and looked through the contacts.   
He selected Link’s picture. 

A video pulled up after Link answered. 

“ I’m on the ship.” Said Amane.  
“ Good, now you have to find them. From what we can tell from down here, that thing is pretty big. Your best bet is to find some form of crawl spaces and use them as your way of networking that place.” Replied Link.

“ Got it. I’ll find them as fast as I can and get us out….. huh?” The video started to lag and cut off and on. “ Oh no, this can’t be happening.” In the slates corner, the connection was grayed out. “ Aww man. I guess I’m on my own.”  
He slipped it in his pack and followed the hallway those monsters left.   
After walking for some time, he came across a foyer like space. “ This is as big as the castle.” He looked in awe at the lights and structure, across the way was a large door that was ajar. He walked up to it and peeked in. There were a bunch of console like stations in the room, he slipped in quietly. In the center stood the one they called Torlon and 14 others.   
He couldn’t hear much since he didn’t want to get spotted, the only thing he could make out was taking over the planet and starting off with the those three countries. There were footsteps coming his way, so he hid under one of the consoles. The door opened some more as all fourteen of Torlon’s followers left.   
Once he knew it was safe, he snuck out and followed them all the way back to the room he started off in. they each got in a pod and descended from the ship. It wasn’t long till a roaring noise came from below and the sounds of something being shot from the ship shook the place. Amane ran out into the hallway and saw all the pods that left, along with three pillar like objects.   
In an instant, the pillars landed into the waters of each country. “ This is not good, I have to hurry and find them.” 

 

Hyrule

Guards from each race across Hyrule were cleaning up the debris from the attack and disposing any bodies that were their attackers. Some guards were gathering the few people that lost their lives into one spot. Link, Zelda, Riju and Paka were helping with the wounded, while Sidon and Yunobo were caring for the children while their parents got help.   
Kyra was sitting on a bench, not allowed to do anything. She looked around at the people as they try to organize everything, it hurt to see a festival meant to celebrate such peace was ruined. She looked up to the sky where her daughter and friends disappeared.   
She sighed and looked back at the crowd, she felt so helpless. She knew could do small things, but she wouldn’t hear the end of it from anybody. Sidon walked up to her and sat beside her, “ My love are you alright?” He asked placing a hand on her cheek. “ I’m fine, it’s just we were all having so much fun and this happened. Now my baby girl is taken and I’m not sure if she’ll return.” Tears began to fall from her eyes and Sidon wiped them away.   
“ Please don’t stress yourself out, you know how bad you pregnancy is and we can’t let nothing make it worst.”   
“ I feel like I wasn’t meant to bear children sometimes. After finding out about my condition when we met was scary. I felt pressured and thought you wouldn’t want to marry someone who couldn’t give you an heir.” She leaned her head on his arm. “ I wouldn’t have left you for the world. Know why? Look how strong you’ve been up till now, yeah we went through many treatments to prolong your life. But you were the reason you got this far, many of us thought you wouldn’t have made it to child birth, but you believed in yourself. You had all our friends to encourage you.” He stood and spread his arms out, showing how magnificent his wife was. “ Kyra, I never thought I would marry someone outside my race, but you’re the best thing I could ever hope for in a mate. You’re the reason I get up in the morning and the more reason I smile everyday. You gave us a beautiful child and will be giving us three more, because you’re stronger than you know.” He kneeled in front of his wife and held her hands. She began to cry on his shoulder, like a big weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. “ I’m sorry I’ve never encouraged our little girl’s dreams like I should have.” Sidon said. “ I regret it too.” Zelda spoke from behind him. Next to her were Link, Riju, and Paka. Zelda and Riju sat next to Kyra and Link and Paka stood beside Sidon.   
“ We have to do something for when they do return. I know for sure they’ll be back.” Said Zelda. “ If champions is what they want to be, we’ll give it to them. They’ve proven themselves more than capable especially during the events.”  
“ They were trying to prove to you all, they had what it takes. I set those games up to be much harder this year, knowing they would love to join in. I have also been training them in secret for something like this.” Admitted Kyra. Everyone looked at her shocked, Sidon more so. “ Is that why some nights you come back home late?” He asked. “ Yes, it was because of the. The goddesses has reached out to me since Sydonna turned 10. They only knew I would have believed they would make a difference and reveal it when the time is right.” Kyra explained.  
Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but she had to look down and think of what she wanted to say. And it hit her, “ That Amane child, have you known about her this whole time too?”   
“ I have and Amane goes by male, they came to me with Amane one night during their regular training. Remember that house on the outskirts of the town that was abandoned. We all fixed it up and gave it to Amane, it also became his workplace. The child has great skill in custom weaponry, I even hired an Eveskal weapons smith to teach him.” She replied.  
“ That explains the advancement in their weapons during the sparring match.” Said Paka.  
“ But I don’t understand, when you sided with me that night when I lectured Sydonna. Were you trying not to be suspicious on what you were actually doing?” Asked Sidon. “ For the fact she bit the boy no, I didn’t like that she did something like that. She does take the anger from you though.” Kyra gave a little smile and looked up to Kaneli, Rena and Telo the other three champions of their respective races.   
“ We have returned your highness. So far there hasn’t been any other abnormalities.” Reported Telo. “ That’s good, but also a bit unsettling. Keep your guard up though, we never know what might come about.” Replied Zelda.   
After that exchange of words, three pillars dropped from the sky, one landed in Japo, the other in Afrin and the last south of New Castle Town. A gust of wind and debris blew across the town knocking people over, injuring some and destroying buildings.   
Yunobo released everyone out of his protection and they all got a look at what had destroyed most of the town.  
“ This isn’t good. Champions go help the guards with rescues in that area and bring them to the castle.” Ordered Link.

The champions were beginning to run off with the guards, when Kyra called to them. “ Come back. Let the guards handle this, we have to begin our preparations for when they return. This wasn’t what we expected to happen, but it will have to do.”   
The other families looked at her confused. “ What do you mean my love?” Sidon placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder.   
She stared up at him as she was now at chest height. “ The champions have been along with me this whole time. We thought it would be years before they were to do something like this, this is good as time as any.” The champions lined side by side in front of their rulers and Kyra standing in front.   
There was a rumble and roar on all four corners of the kingdom, the divine beast that were on their perches were being attacked. Some Rito flew high in the air and used scopes to look at the scene. Vah Ruta was being encased in ice and being submerged in the water. Ice has also covered parts of the domain and its surrounding areas. Vah Medoh was being hoisted in the air by an insane gust of wind that eventually surrounded it in the air. Thunder and lightening was surrounding the beast and the land around the Hebra region. Rudania was pushed into the volcano it sat atop on by large blades, that now surround the mountain. Naboris was being covered in something and being dragged under the sand. From each of these points lights shot out in a circle and covering up the sky. Kaneli flew up to investigate and he was shocked by the barrier. It reached up to the top of Eveske.  
Kaneli recovered and flew back down to the group, “ Nothing is getting pass whatever that is. I’m not sure if those kids will be able to get to us.” He said.  
A voice spoke to Kyra and she turned back to the champions. “ No matter we will continue the plan. Your jobs are to aid them. Kaneli, Mina has become very skilled in archery and so you will help her and have you made any progress with that device for her?”   
“ Yes ma’am, she should be able to fly like any Rito.” Kaneli replied.

“ Rena, Tindu has shown promise in double handed weapons especially with spear ones. Teach him all you can as he still lacks some fluidity in form.”   
“ Yes ma’am.” Replied Rena.

“ Telo, my daughter has used that scimitar for years. Even when she’s weak to electricity, she has found a way to combine it allowing extra damage. But her skill in swimming is still weak, I’ll will give you something that’ll help her get better and you will help her get used to it and become fast in the water.”  
“ Yes ma’am.” Replied Telo.

“ Yunobo, you get along well with Jasper. I want you to help him get stronger, he’s well versed with two handed blunt weapons. I want you to find a way that he’s able to handle the weapon in one hand, that way he can use a very durable shield.”  
“ Yes ma’am.” Replied Yunobo.

Zelda walked next to her, “ What about that Amane child, what role does he have in all this?”   
“ The kid is skilled in blacksmithing and gunsmithing. Once he gets back, while the others are training he will be upgrading their weaponry. Once all those tasks been done, they will help each other take back the lands.” Kyra took a deep breath before continuing, “ Sidon I need to go back to the domain, there’s something I have to finish there.”  
“ What is it may I ask?” He said.  
“ Their champion uniforms, I have to modify Sydonna’s and Tindu to a much smaller size and Amane is getting one as well. He does play a big role in this as well.”   
Without further question, Sidon walked with Kyra to head back to the domain. The champions stayed to help with the casualties before going back to their homes. Riju and Paka back to the desert and Link and Zelda went to help the people who took shelter in the castle.

 

Hylia River

‘ It’s going to take longer now, I was almost finished. But now I have to alter their uniforms. I hope I can finish in time.’ Kyra thought to herself.


	7. Kawa Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find themselves in a small village in Japo, they meet the chief Kyo to discuss what to do next, in this foreign land they get help from the chief's daughter Ayano and famous cartography decedent Erika. What city will they start off with first and what new friends will they make throughout this new land?

Chapter 7

 

Present

Jasper awoke in a small hut, to his left lay Mina, Tindu, Amane and…. He shot up realizing Sydonna wasn’t there with them. He started to panic, tripping over the blanket that covered him while trying to get up. He ran out the hut, the sun was high in the sky indicating it was possibly early noon. Some people were looking at him as he frantically looked around mouth agape. “ Hey Sy!!!” He screamed. He ran back inside to wake his friends. “ Wakethehellupwe’reinastrangeplaceandSy’smissing!!!!” Mina smacked her brother with one hand, while the other rubbed at her temple. “ So you gotta speak so loud though?”  
Tindu grunted as he sat up, but fell back down hitting his head on the hard floor. That for sure got him up. “ Aagh, damn that hurt. Why is the floor so hard?” He looked at his surroundings, “ Where are we?”   
Amane stood up and walked to the opening, “ Surely not in the middle of the sea dead. But this doesn’t look like Hyrule.” He turned to everyone and finally realized what Jasper was panicking about. “ Um, where’s Sy?”   
“That’s what I was waking you guys up for.” 

“There’s no danger, so keep calm and we’ll find her.” Said Mina as she stretched.

Jasper peaked his head out the opened archway, he gestured for his friends to follow him. The people outside the hut looked at him with confused expressions. His sister walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You making us look weird.”  
The village was quite peaceful, children were playing tag, women were carrying babies in sacks on their backs while shopping at the stands and men were at the shoreline fishing. The houses looked like traditional huts, some small and some big.  
The people wore something that resembled the people’s clothing in Lurelin village, just a bit more islandy. 

On one side of the village was a swimming spot, a waterfall towered the village. Many younger villagers were jumping off the top and jumping into the water below.   
“It’s going to be difficult to find Sy, the place must stretch on greatly,” Said Tindu. 

“You’re right, maybe we should ask around,” replied Mina. She was beginning to walk to a woman carrying a baby when a female voice ranged throughout the village. 

“ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A SPLASH!!!” They raised their heads to the top of the waterfall and standing there was Sydonna, she went in for a dive, making the children cheer for her performance.   
Mina, Tindu, Jasper and Amane ran to where Sydonna was getting out of the water. She spotted them as she was wringing out her hair and shaking excess water off.   
“ Good afternoon you guys, it’s about time you all woke up.” Sy said with a big smile on her face, she scanned her friends and was able to tell Jasper was uncomfortable.   
“Are you going to be alright?” She asked.  
“Bro here thought something happened to you when he woke up. Had the whole village looking at us funny,” explained Mina. Sydonna laughed as Jasper blushed some more from his embarrassment. ‘ I never thought he would freak out, but it’s nice he worried. We patched things up, but it seemed to have been hard on a few occasions.’ She thought to herself.   
“I’m sorry to worry you guys. It was getting pretty boring after I woke up, so I explored a bit and talked to some of the locals.” She walked them over to a small eatery. 

Amane looked around in amazement, “This place looks cozy. I’ve never been to something like this, too much time staying low.”  
Tindu patted Amane’s shoulder, “Well there’s no need for that anymore. Right now we need to have a game plan about this invasion.” 

“Oye!!! Sydonna!” From behind Tindu, a girl screamed Sydonna’s name. the group looked and she was walking towards them. “Who’s that,” asked Amane.   
“That’s Ayano, she’s the chief’s daughter.” Sydonna got up to greet her new friend. “Good afternoon Ayano, what brings you here?”  
“My father wants to speak with you and your friends, when I went to get them from the hut, they weren’t there and you weren’t at the waterfall. Lucky I saw you all come in here.”  
“ Yeah we were just thinking about eating and coming up with a plan, to free the lands, but I don’t think it’ll be easy.”

“Hello there everyone, I see you all doing well.” Ayano waved at the rest of the group. “It’s good to meet you as well, what does your father need us for?” Asked Tindu.  
“I don’t actually know, I have to bring you all right away. And don’t worry about food, I’ll have someone prepare you a meal while you talk to father.”   
They all left out the cafeteria and headed to a big hut on the far side of the village. 

Sydonna, Jasper, Amane, Mina and Tindu sat in a line in front of the village chief on the floor. 

“I’m you five could sit with me today, I know you all have just woken up but the matter I need to discuss is urgent. I am Kyo chief of this village and you all met my daughter Ayano,” he cleared his throat before continuing. “You’ve all seen the pillars around the country correct?”

They all nodded.

“Many things have been popping up since 4 months ago and it’s causing a problem between us, the other cities, towns and villages and of course the other countries,” he got up and walked to a bookshelf, taking out a book. “Some of my soldiers who took the liberty of going around the country to investigate have come back with some reports they recorded in this book along with pictures.”  
He placed the book in front of the teens, “I’ve been informed that the pillars also created some wall preventing us from getting through to the other lands.”

“Meaning we’re stuck here and can’t get home,” Asked Mina. 

“It seems that way, unless we can find some way to shut them down.”

“There are four pillars,” Started Amane but was interrupted by Jasper, “Really just four, this should be easy.”  
“If you would have let me finish, four per country and since I didn’t see the other attackers, they must be here somewhere.” 

“The only one on the ship was the little guy.”

“Which is there leader and don’t let his size fool you. he is very powerful and his followers are the strongest from their respective galaxies and planets,” a light emitted from Sydonna’s bachi as Yuklan talked. 

“WAAAAH!!!!” Ayano screamed after walking back into the room with maids carrying trays. “You’re bachi just spoke!” 

“I’m sorry to have startled you madam,” Yuklan apologized.

“It did it again, how is that possible?” 

“Don’t worry it’s just Yuklan, she’s a spirit that lives in her own bachi sticks. We all have a spirit in our instruments, except Amane.”

“I don’t even have an instrument anymore, it actually got broken in the attack. But back to the task at hand.”

Kyo cleared his throat and nodded in agreement, “There’s a pillar in each major city of the country.” Kyo grabbed a remote on his desk and pointed it to the wall and a screen comes out displaying a map of the countries.  
“Through information my men can gather, there’s one in Akiko Prefecture near Yoko City, Shima Prefecture near Hyogo City, Fukui Prefecture near Seiji City and Sapporo Prefecture near Maiya City. This is us Kawa Village, not many of us has journeyed from the village and are even more afraid to leave.”

“We’ll need to find someone who can help us navigate the country if we’re going to shut those things down,” said Tindu.

Ayano perked up at Tindu’s idea, “Let me go father. I can help them around the land and I always wanted to visit other cities. Just think, tall structures, cute clothes, different people, different food, all types of entertainment and the list goes on!” 

“That’s out the question, the world is a lot worse for you to be out there and I’m not letting my only child go on a dangerous mission like this,” Kyo protested.  
“But why, it’s boring here, the same people I have to see. Don’t get me wrong I love the people in my village, but there’s more to living than staying here.”

“I’m sorry Ayano, but it is not safe.” Ayano huffed and stormed out the room, leaving the others to talk business.

“I’m sorry about that, she takes after her mother’s adventurous personality. Ever since her passing it’s been hard, going on adventures is the only way she can cope with the loss.” Kyo had a heartbroken expression on his face, it was actually making the teens think about how their parents felt for so long.

“Our parents thought the same as you, my mother trained all of us in secret, because she believed something was going to happen. And it has, I know she’s worried. All of our parents are,” explained Sydonna.

“All the more important for you all to shut these things down and head home. I can have someone meet you all in the morning at your hut. They live outside the village, she’s our best cartographer in the country, her family runs the most famous cartography shops in the major cities.”

“You sure it won’t be too much trouble,” Asked Mina. “Either way Mina, you will have to get someone, there is no time, Torn is on his way back here to take us again and I think this time he’s planning on killing you all,” Enmi.   
“You all should get some rest, if you’re to leave tomorrow. It’s going to be a long journey,” added in Klerin.

“He’s right, go get some rest, I’ll have someone escort you back to the hut. And take the food with you, I know you’re all hungry.” Said Kyo.

“Will Ayano be fine?” Asked Tindu. “She will, just give her time.” Kyo replied.   
They all walked out the door carrying their food.   
They were finally in their hut, time went by quickly as the stars started to shine brighter .   
“Regardless of everything, it’s a peaceful night,” Amane says as he looks out the window and Tindu walks up beside him. “It is, this will be the first time we really went without the guidance of aunt Kyra. I hope everyone is okay.”   
“We’ll be back soon and everyone will be fine, I promise.” Mina reassured with a smile. 

 

Everyone woke up before the sun did as their first journey was to the cartographer’s house outside the village. All their gear was packed in bags that were left in the hut by the villagers the day before.   
“Ready,” asked Jasper. They gave him a thumbs up and made their way out. By time they made it to the house the sun had risen a bit leaving the night sky behind. 

There was a woman sitting outside in front of an easel painting, she looked up to see the group walk up to her.

“Good morning, you must be the children the chief told me about? My name is Erika,” She introduced herself and bowed.

“Thank you for helping us and I’m sorry if we’re a burden of any kind,” Said Mina.

“Don’t worry, it’s about time I got a job to do. Haven’t had work since those pillars landed and since I’m not much of a fighter I haven’t been out into the wild seeing what new things came up.”

“We’re happy to be of assistance,” Said Amane. 

“I’m happy to hear that, since we don’t have time to go back I guess we just have to carry around some more baggage. Come out child.” Erika ordered in the direction of the door and Ayano walked out wearing traveling clothes and a traveling pack.

“Ayano what are you doing here?” Asked Sydonna. “Simple, father wasn’t gonna let me travel so I snuck out. What else will there be to it?” Ayano replied.   
“We should get you back home, it’s dangerous to go out there.” Sydonna went to grab at Ayano’s hand, but Yuklan spoke up. “Says the one who kept her training secret from her father because he had the same concerns.”   
Sydonna flinched at the accusation and sighed, “I have no comebacks. Just don’t get too much in the way okay, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“There’s nothing for you to worry about,” Ayano pulled out 2 kusarigama and a nunchaku, “just like you trained in secret by the best soldier in the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. College is becoming such an ass, but it's all worthwhile because I will upload what I been working on that took the most time out of all the classes. And if you like to see some art I post check out my tumblr and facebook page, not much on there at the moment because of school. But there will be more once I go on Christmas break (a good three weeks i can't wait for).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmUrJTQ4hpqy1qA6bKRrNKw?view_as=subscriber  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mahoukiiro  
> https://www.facebook.com/Purllow-599810040409603/
> 
> Comment, leave Kudos and all that other jazz, thank you readers.


	8. Forward To Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes start their new journey in the country of Japo, they meet with Erika and they're little stowaway Ayano. The countryside gives many sights of beauty, not touched by the advances of technology. Things become serious when they come across a small village that was attacked, their situation has just got a lot more gruesome and if this will be the future they have to hurry and end it.

Chapter 8

Mina's POV

"The land here is really pretty, wish we could have visit more often." There were many sights to behold, I snapped pictures to look back on after this. I ran up to Sydonna and Ayano and held up my slate in front of us for a picture. And then I took one of Erika without her knowing.

Jasper was gathering fruits and vegetables for our breaks, after the picture Sy and Ayano were talking about swimming and diving competitions, Tindu and Amane were fiddling with their slates, might be adding a new function.

"The countryside is huge, it's been half a day and I haven't seen much of technology or that many houses," Said Jasper. 'It is barren, maybe this is what the countryside is like.' I thought, we're so use to so much that this is something new.

"It'll be an extra two days before we get there, it'll be faster if we had some form of transportation. But they stopped coming this way because of those strange creatures roaming around." Erika explained still walking ahead.

"But we haven't seen anything for miles," I replied. I walked up next to her and she pulled out her map, "The capital is through this path here and we're here, once we get to this intersection tomorrow, we'll run into them." She put the map back into her pack, "It's a pain, but the plan is to try to avoid them or at least try. There too many loses since their arrival and I don't want to be the next candidate for their killstreak."

'That got dark.' We continued our way, I decided to help Jasper gather resources, the sun was starting to set and we would have to make camp soon. The land was eye catching during the sun's setting. The oranges and pinks created a wonderful effect on the ground and trees and it made everything so peaceful that I forgot the world was in danger.

Erika lead us to a clearing in the woods near a pond. Ayano pitched up little coverings to sleep under using the sticks we found and some sheets and as a finish placed blankets underneath. Amane created the fire and started setting up the kitchen ware for cooking. Sy went to get water for cooking and drinking, Erika was preparing the ingredients for our dinner with Jasper and giving instructions on what to do, Tindu and I just sat there watching everything. There wasn't really much to do and I couldn't stop looking at the sky, there was such a big difference between a city full of lights and the country where the only lights were the stars and moon.

"We should come back when everything is finished, but with our families. Dad would love to be back out in the wild." I caught Tindu turn his head to me in the corner of my eye, he was smiling so I knew he agreed with me.

"Everything happened so fast, I always wished for us to go on adventures to help people and now that it's happening. I'm a little scared." Tindu was fiddling with his slate again when speaking.

"Same here," I turned around to Sy sitting next to me on the log, "I'm really worried about our families, I just hope that there wasn't damage caused by the attack or those pillars. I…I." She was stuttering to speak and when I got a better look from the fire there were tears forming in her eyes. "You're thinking about your mother?" I asked her, I knew there was more.

"Yeah, I mean when that guy had her. I didn't know what to do, I was panicking and screaming on the inside of what could have happened and us surrendering feels like it didn't help anything. And my father," the tears were dripping down her cheek, even Jasper, Amane, Erika and Ayano stopped doing their jobs.

"We fought a lot the last few years, since I told him what I wanted to do. I knew why he didn't want that and knew why he stopped doing it, I wished for an adventure, but with the way everything is going…. I don't know anymore." She sniffled trying to regain some composure, "It's alright, everything will be fine," I tried to reassure her, but she shook her head, "We… we can't guarantee that Mina…. I was such a brat to him and now we put them all in danger. What if…. What if…. We go back and they're dead?!" She placed her head on my shoulder and let the tears fall, I felt myself getting ready to cry. It wasn't a healthy thought, but she was right and it hurts.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "Please d… don't say that. When we get back everyone is going to be fine a…*hick* we're going to end this." I felt a body lean against my back and it was Tindu, eyes watering and face wet with tears, Jasper and Amane did the same.

Jasper's POV

I think what happened was well needed. We were all bottling up our worries and the best way to get through it was to be there. And Sydonna spoke up for all of us, what we were getting ready for was going to be dangerous. Erika and I finished up dinner, I haven't cooked much when it was just us, usually Amane was the chef. After all this I have to see about getting a special place in the palace kitchen or his own shop.

We all washed our dishes in the pond and since we had a long way to go we turned in early.

Sleeping was a lot harder though, the adrenaline was different than usual. I turned on my side hoping to this would be comfortable to sleep, across the way by the pond Sydonna was sitting along its edge.

I got up from my spot and walked over to her. "Couldn't sleep," I asked. "No, not really. What about you?"

I took my shoes off and sat right next to her putting my feet in the water. "Same, I have this insane adrenaline rush."

"And you can't get rid of it, because of what we're doing?"

"You read me like a book. About earlier."

"I'm sorry to break down like that, it was really embarrassing."

"N… no it's not that. It was something that would have been brought up anyway. You said what everyone was thinking and you're worried about your parents just like we all are."

"I'm happy if it helped you guys."

"How long you think it'll take for us to get back, it's taking us forever to even to the capital. I hope once we free the country we can find a way to get to Afrin and get some form of travel instead of walking."

"That's true, especially if that Torn guy is on his way back, hopefully takes him longer to get back then when we all left. It'll give us time to get everything ready to fight back."

She leaned against me and placed her head on my shoulder, "I also want this time for all of us to get closer. We're going to need each other and any type of conflict that breaks us will not help. And maybe… hopefully…. Nevermind." She got up from her spot, "I'm going to head to sleep, might be a good idea for me to sleep in the water for right now. You should head on to sleep as well."

As she said that she jumped in the pond, 'I wonder what she was going to say, maybe it wasn't that important.' I headed back to my sack, closed my eyes and dozed off.

Third Person

Just at the crack of dawn, our heroes were packing up all their gear to continue the track to the capital.

"It's really tiring carrying all this stuff plus our instruments. If only we made something to carry and drag." Said Jasper.

"Maybe we kind find something at the capital, but for now we have to deal with it," Mina replied and Jasper pouted.

Erika was further ahead looking out for any threats along the way. In the distance there was a small line of smoke, "Take a look, you think that's a village or a camper," Asked Amane.

"Haven't been this far, I only been told by the village soldiers about this area and to stay away. There shouldn't be anyone." Replied Erika.

The group walked on until they got to the location where the smoke was coming from. They all gasped at the sight, as Mina was the first to speak, "Oh my goddesses."

It was a small village, what used to be houses and shops have been burned to the ground, from the state of there still being smoke and some embers the destruction was recent and has taken a while for the place to become nothing but rubble.

"Erika how long ago, did the soldiers come through this way," asked Jasper. "Maybe a few days before you all got here, the land is pretty big so they didn't get this close to Kawa Village until recently. I actually don't think they know there's a village that far out."

"That's a good thing, because you guys wouldn't have the means to fight against them." Said Tindu.

Mina and Sydonna walked ahead of the group to inspect the village in hopes there might be evidence on where the enemy went.

"Anything will help, I don't think we're ready to face off against them, especially in our state." Said Mina.

"Yeah, I mean look at Jasper, he has to carry a violin case and his sledge hammer, I wonder how Amane was able to carry all our weapons onto that ship." Replied Sydonna.

"He's a pretty strong kid, it's not much of a surprise. If we had our firearms we would have a better chance against these things."

"I forgot those were left back home, I miss my shotty. Amane worked so hard on the customizations."

Jasper walked further along and expected what looked like a house, the sight was too much for him and he ran to some bushes heaving, the others ran up behind him asking what was wrong. He pointed to the house and they went to look. Sitting in the middle of the rubble of what used to look like a sitting room laid three charred bodies, two adults and a child, next to the child was a small doll burned and unrecognizable.

"Oh my goddesses," Mina covered her mouth and tears began to stream down her cheeks. All of them had the same expressions on their faces, they were worrying about their own kingdom and the state it can possibly be in.

"Y… you guys, we have to hurry and get home." Said Amane. He headed out the other end of the village wanting leave it behind. The others did the same and moved as quickly as possible, it was sight that would burn in their minds for a long time.


	9. Indigo Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes into the Indigo Forest, a huge tourist attraction in the country. It takes over a day to get through, but enough determination to get out of dangerous territory they could make it out by sundown. If they didn't run into one of the aliens that worked for Torn. 
> 
> Suck at summaries.

Chapter 9

The group made their way to a forest entrance, the trees were the tallest they’ve ever seen. “Wow these trees are huge, we don’t have nothing like this in Hyrule. Not even the Lost Woods have trees this high!” Exclaimed Mina.   
“We don’t really know much about the history of this forest, the people who lived among the trees died a long time ago.” Replied Erika. “This used to be a big tourist attraction, but with all the monsters around no one comes here.”   
They walked through, they got past a tall gate that displayed the name of the forest, ‘Ai Mori’, “Erika what does the name mean?” Asked Amane. “Indigo Forest,” Answered Erika.   
“Why is it called that?” Amane asked.

“A rare flower that only seems to be grown in this forest resides here. The forest was named after the flower’s color.”   
The group slowly continued walking through, the forest was deathly quiet of its wildlife. Amane took pictures of some flowers that bloomed on the trees and bushes, but he fell in a dip in the ground.   
“Sweet goddesses, are you alright,” Jasper went to help Amane up. Right in front of them was a footprint, of something big. “Wow that’s one huge print, I wonder what left it,” Said Tindu. “An animal maybe?” Guessed Sydonna.

“No there’s no animal that size here, we’ll have to be careful.” Said Ayano. “Exactly what I was thinking, I wanted to camp here, because this forest takes a little over a day to get through. But,” said Erika. “I rather be exhausted, than have to stay here overnight with whatever left that.” Said Mina.  
“Right, follow me, we’re going off the trail,” Erika motioned everyone to stay behind her. 

There were a lot more flowers and other plant life off the trail. Amane took out his slate to take a picture, but Erika told him not to as not to draw attention to them.   
The sun was beginning to set, “I can’t believe how much time passed,” Said Ayano. “You haven’t actually been out the village at all, must sucks. The world has so much to offer and show, I’m in need of a companion so maybe I can talk to your father about having you travel with me.” Said Erika.   
“Really, that would be amazing Erika,” Exclaimed Ayano. “If all this ends before we get too old, but also keep your voice down. We don’t….” Erika was cut-off by a loud boom shaking the ground. The sound of trees collapsing was getting closer and closer, what was coming through emerged from the dust in the air.   
“What in goddesses,” questioned Tindu.  
Towering them was a being that looked part mechanical and part fleshy, it was a little under half the height of the trees, red lights illuminated where there was machine, a helmet covered it’s head, there was a gaping hole in its chest and lastly wielding a giant clever. “I think I just peed my pants,” whimpered Jasper. The creature raised its weapon and swung down on the group. Everyone jumped out the way in time. 

“EVERYBODY RUN!!!!” Erika screamed running in the opposite direction with everyone in tow. Once they got out of sight, they hid behind one of the trees to catch their breath. 

“What in hell is that thing,” Asked Mina. 

“Looked like one of the things that was on the ship, I didn’t know there were bigger ones.” Answered Amane. 

“Well we can’t continue on with that thing here, it’ll eventually find us. We have to take it down,” suggested Sydonna. 

“We can’t fight something that big!” Exclaimed Jasper. 

“We fought a Hinox,” replied Tindu, “Dude that thing wasn’t almost half these trees and carrying clever that can split all of Hyrule in half.”

“Either way we have to do something,” said Ayano. There was rustling to their right and they all looked to see Amane digging through his pack, “I don’t think it’s the time for a snack,” Said Erika.   
“Oh no crap, I’m looking for something that would help. They have to have given us something helpful. Ooh this could work,” Amane took out a rope and hook. “See if you all have one as well.” Everyone dug through their packs and all pulled out a rope and hook.

“We could use the trees to our advantage, the real question is how to climb high enough to the branches?” Ayano looked up, the branches were way out of reach from their position, “Maybe we can use these. Looks like they’re meant for climbing icy mountains, but who says we can’t use them for wood?” In Mina’s hand were a pair of ice picks for climbing, the village came through and gave them a few useful items.   
They started their climb up the trees, the creature was in sight but still a good ways from their spots.   
“This is a lot harder than I thought,” complained Tindu. “You’ve dealt with worse,” replied Amane.   
“Have I?” 

Amane snickered and continued climbing behind Tindu. They made it to a desired branch a little under the monster ahead. “The trees are close, but are they close enough for the hooks?” Erika questioned out loud. She threw the hook to one of the other trees, it successfully wrapped around the branch and stayed as she tugged hard on the rope.  
“Well let’s give it a well-deserved whoopin,” Erika jumped from the branch and swung to the next tree, she went high enough to land on a branch above.   
Everyone else followed suit, but spread out among the trees to have a better advantage. “Hey Jas don’t lose Klerin,?!” Yelled Mina across the way.   
“I’m not that careless!” He responded.   
“You lost your first violin remember!” Yelled Sydonn.

“I’m starting to worry, please don’t!” Screamed Klerin. “Don’t worry buddy, I won’t lose you. Not with the danger we’re in.”   
“Wait, if it was any situation you would?... Jasper? Jasper?”   
Jasper was swinging to a higher branch, when Klerin fell from his pack. “JASPER!” Klerin screamed for dear life.   
“What did I tell you?” Said Mina.  
Sydonna was closer to Jasper and she went for Klerin. She jumped from her branch until she was a bit lower from Klerin and deployed her hook.   
She swung under and grabbed Klerin, “Don’t worry I got you,” Sydonna reassured Klerin. “Thank you, princess.”   
Sydonna reached the branch Jasper was standing on to give him Klerin, “Thanks Sy, it seems the straps weren’t tight enough.” Jasper rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment. “Just be careful next time you goof. Let’s catch up to the others,” Sydonna jumped from the branch and latched onto another. Jasper strapped Klerin on to the pack and followed behind.

 

The group was on another branch, hiding from the monster. They were starting to get exhausted and the monster showed no signs of being hurt.  
“I have no more arrows to spare and I’m not that proficient with melee weapons.” Said Mina.   
“We can’t leave this thing to roam free though. There’s got to be some way of taking it down.” Replied Enmi.

“Well time for round 2,” Amane jumped off and moved to another tree following the monster. The others having a hard time getting up also followed.   
Amane got up behind the monster’s head and swung at its helmet, he hit a strap on the back. The monster smacked him down and placed its hand on the strap for protection. ‘Now why is it holding its helmet on? Maybe.’ Amane recovered and landed on a lower branch, the others landed next to him checking to see if he was okay.   
“I think I discovered something,” Informed Amane. 

“How?” Asked Tindu. “I ended up cutting one of the straps in the back and it covered it up like it was hiding something. Maybe its weak spot is on its head, some of us will have to distract it to move its hand and the rest would cut the straps.” Amane planned.

“Mina since you don’t deal with anything else but long range weapons you can distract it, also Ayano you don’t really have anything worth fighting against it so you’ll be Mina, the rest of us will attack it.” Ordered Erika.   
They broke away, Mina and Ayano catching up to get in front of the monster, the rest stood behind a bit to give those two time.

“Hey ugly over here!” Mina yelled at the monster to get its attention. They jumped from branch to branch with the thing following them and right behind Amane, Erika, Jasper, Tindu and Sydonna were making their way to them. 

“We have to do this in one go, because if we miss, it’ll know what we’re doing we won’t have a second chance.” Said Amane. “Sy assist me and Erika and Tindu you’ll get the other strap, Jasper since you’re stronger you can pull the straps apart so we won’t dull our blades. We have to make sure that the strap is loose enough for him to break.” 

They all nodded and quickened their pace. They got close and grabbed onto a strap and started cutting on each end. Jasper kept swinging from tree to tree before it was his chance.   
Amane gave everyone a thumbs up and they began cutting down, the monster started flailing when it felt one of their blades cut its skin. Mina and Ayano went for its hands to stop it from crushing their friends.   
Sydonna waved to Jasper to come down and begin removing the straps, he swung from the high branches landing a bit from them, when the monster got under he jumped landing on the helmet and sliding down.   
Jasper grabbed the top strap and started pulling while Sydonna and Amane cut more into it. The first one flew off and they both jumped down to the second one and helped Erika and Tindu with that strap. They jumped away when the last piece fell off, the helmet folded in the front and fell to the ground. On top of its head was a red bulging glob, “Don’t that look like the nastiest thing I’ve seen.” Gagged Ayano. 

“Let’s get to work putting this thing down, attack at the same time.” Said Erika. Everyone got their weapons ready and swung through the trees catching up it. Everyone but Mina had their weapons pointed down, Mina jumped from a higher branch readying her bow with three arrows. “Enjoy this splitting headache,” She let the string go and the arrows went flying landing on its head and everyone else pressed their weapons down on its head.  
The monster flailed and ran through the trees until it convulsed and exploded. They stood on a branch and watched the air clear of dirt and leaves, they used their ice picks to slide down the tree.   
“Well that took a while, it’s already dark,” Said Ayano. Every splayed out on the branch, tired from the ordeal, “Maybe now we can take a break and rest, that thing just took up so much time,” Complained Jasper.  
“I don’t feel like climbing down, but my skin is starting to dry out a bit,” Said Sydonna. “Here take this, it’s not much but it should help.” Mina handed Sydonna her canteen filled with water. “Thanks. Aaaah, that’s much better.”  
“Is there any rest areas in this forest?” Asked Amane. “Yeah, once we get back on the trail there’ll be one in the center of the forest. 

 

They made their way to the small huts lined along the road. Each one only housed four people, but they made it fit for all of them, throughout the night two of them would take guard and leaving three because of the odd number of people.   
“You can rest first Sydonna, you’ll need to replenish yourself,” Suggested Erika. “Thank you, don’t worry about dinner for me, this is all I need.” Sydonna jumped into the small pond that sat behind their hut that was used for a bath. Mina, Tindu and Amane set up the sleeping bags in the hut to fit them all, Jasper and Ayano went to gather small forest fruits and vegetable and hunt some of the animals that showed up after they killed the monster. And Erika got the cooking area set up for their dinner.

 

Jasper wasn’t one to use a bow in battle, but he was a good hunter, his father Link being the teacher. Mina would have learned, but she was skittish when killing other animals herself, as long as they weren’t threat she saw no reason to.   
Jasper shot at a deer running through the trees and fired the arrow. It made a clear piercing in the animals head, Ayano showed interest and that led to Jasper teaching her.   
Sydonna heard laughter a little ways from her sleeping spot, the laughing posed too much noise for her to sleep, so she got out the water and went to see who it was. From behind a tree she watched as Jasper placed a hand Ayano’s waist and steadied her hand to hold the arrow properly. Ayano shot the arrow at a rabbit and hit it, she jumped up and down and pulled Jasper into a big hug. Sydonna saw it as a harmless gesture and was going to walk away, but she saw Jasper pull Ayano into a kiss. She watched as the girl returned the gesture, Sydonna felt her chest tighten. ‘I shouldn’t be feeling like this, I should be over him, he doesn’t feel the same. So why does it hurt so much?’ She thought to herself.   
Jasper and Ayano have been gone too long, so Mina and Tindu went to look for them. They saw Sydonna looking over by some trees and walked up closer to see what it was.   
Everything was starting to settle down, but Mina had a newfound rage growing from what she witnessed. “That son of a,” She started storming towards Jasper, but Sydonna grabbed her by the arm and just shook her head.   
“It’s… okay Mina, I’ll get over it,” Is all Sydonna said before walking back to the hut. Mina glared daggers at Jasper, all Tindu could do was sigh and shake his head.  
Sydonna was back in the bath, curled in a ball at the bottom. ‘He never kissed me before, not even as a friendly and sisterly gesture on the forehead or cheek. But off the bat she gets one on the lips. I shouldn’t be feeling this way, so why?’ She took a deep breath to calm herself, but when she closes her eyes that’s all she can see, ‘Please go away… I don’t want to think about this. I don’t want to think about this. Go away. Go away. Go away.’ Nothing could hold back her sobs, but in order to seem like everything was normal she had to cry right there. 

Mina and Tindu sat lazily on the ground picking at their food Erika made. Amane, Erika, Ayano and Jasper were confused by their silence, “You guys okay, is the food not to your liking? I know you’re probably used to having extravagant meals every night,” Erika said breaking the silence. “Oh it’s not that, we ate mostly food we caught while camping. There’s a lot on our minds right now,” Mina responded.   
“I know Sy said she didn’t want any dinner, but I’m gonna bring her a plate. She needs to keep her energy up.” Jasper was about to reach for a bowl and place some soup in it, but Tindu stopped him. “I don’t think she isn’t feeling well to see anyone right now.”

“All the more reason for her to eat,” protested Jasper.

“Are you guys really okay, what happened out there?” Asked Amane in a concerned tone. Amane actually didn’t need to ask, he knew the reason why Mina and Tindu went back there. Jasper and Ayano were taking long, to confirm his suspensions he signed to Tindu and Mina, the only two besides Sydonna who knew sign language. “Did Jasper kiss Ayano?” Tindu signed back, “Yeah.”   
All Amane could do was sigh, he got up and went to throw away scraps in the garbage pits and clean his bowl. By Tindu and Mina’s surprise Erika signed back to them, “I’ve noticed it for some time since we left. Especially when she snuck to my home, the real reason she wanted to come was to be closer to your brother.”   
They were shocked, there’s a language barrier between the countries. They were happy she knew Hylian, but to know Hylian Sign Language was amazing. “I was expecting you to know what we were saying,” signed Mina.   
“I travelled to Hyrule before and to create maps for this country, so people can use. I believe it’s best to learn a language not just verbally but also using signs. I’m curious as to why you all know sign and what made you learn.” She signed back. 

Amane saw the gestures and wanted to answer himself, “When they found me, I was a really shy kid. I didn’t talk to anyone and also my mother was mute so I learned that way as well. It was the first of communication I used before I was comfortable with my friends. Jasper is the only one who doesn’t know it, a lot of royal duties as a kid,” he signed back. Erika turned to Mina and Tindu and asked how they learned in their free time since they were royal children.   
Tindu explained that he was the first to learn out of the four, I didn’t learn responsibilities as the only male of my race just yet. So I took that time to be with Amane and make sure he was comfortable. Mina and Sy learned during their training lessons, Jasper was just a stubborn teen and didn’t pick up on it.  
This intrigued Erika, if they wanted to talk privately they can using sign language. Ayano and Jasper looked at them confused, but continued to eat their food. After Sydonna’s long nap she took up the job for first watch, to her dismay Ayano did as well. To get used to being able to have some skills out in the wilderness.   
“So Sydonna, how are you feeling? Mina and Tindu said you weren’t feeling well enough to see anyone.” Ayano was oblivious to everything that was happening and didn’t even realize the tone Sydonna used was of hate, “I’m fine, you don’t have to concern yourself with my problems.”   
“Okay, if something is wrong, just let me know.” Ayano smile and Sydonna replied with the fakest smile she could muster. ‘Why am I getting angry over something like this, I shouldn’t be taking my anger out on her. This is going to be frustrating.’ She thought.  
Throughout the night, Sydonna and Ayano switched with Amane and Tindu and after them were Jasper, Mina and Erika. The night was quiet and made their job easier to bare, when the sun rose they walked the rest of the way out the forest to the other side. What lay in the horizon were many cities and the towers they would have to shut down. Yesterday was only the start, the coming days will determine their fate and how they work together as a team.


	10. Maiya City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally make their way to Maiya City, they meet new people who are fascinated with Sydonna's appearance and decide to relax at a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck with writers block for this shit, because school kept me busy as hell. I knew how I wanted the story to go and next thing I knew bam hit with homework and projects. It'll all eventually come to me, so now i'm writing these small Valentine's Day prompts to help with being creative again, since they're not long stories. Part of the writing prompts will have the characters of this story in it, for the actual ending of the Castylion Princess series, so this might help create the events for this story. We'll see. I also somehow can't upload on fanfiction.net, which is pissing me off, so fuckit.

Chapter 10

“Finally, out that place. But looks like we still have a long ways to go,” said a disappointed Mina. They sat on a bench outside of the forest’s resting building. “The closest city to us Maiya City, we can stop there first and see what we can do about the pillar. We’ll need some form of transportation, because this prefecture is huge and the pillar is a good ways away.” Said 

In the horizon of what was Maiya City, their first target lay miles away. “That’s gonna be a pain.” Complained Jasper, “I’m tired of carrying around this instrument.”  
“Well excuse me for existing kid!” Klerin barked from the violin, making Jasper jump. The others laughed, including the other spirits, well everyone except Sydonna. Amane walked over to her and placed a hand on her forearm, “Ya doing okay?” Sydonna looked down at Amane and started giggling, “Hey what’s so funny?”  
“You, whenever you stand right next to me, I can never get over how short you are.” Sydonna burst into laughter and it was making Amane even angrier. “But to answer your question small-fry, I’m fine. So no need to worry,” Sydonna patted Amane’s head and the young child swatted her hand away, earning another laugh.  
“You two will be left behind if ya don’t come on!” They both looked in Tindu’s direction, their friends were already walking away. “Aaahh, you could have said something.” Sydonna said while her and Amane ran to them.

 

(time skip)

The group has made it to Maiya City, our heroes looked in awe and the buildings and advancement the country has made. Compared to Hyrule, Japo is over 100 years more advanced. They walked around a bit to take in the sights, many people stopping to look at the group. Some girls and guys ran up to them, showing great fascination of Sydonna.  
“Wow you’re so pretty. I’ve never seen someone like you before,” Said one of the girls. “Where are you all from?” Asked one guy. Mina answered, “Hyrule.”  
The people around them ooooed, “So you must be a Zora than, I’ve never seen one before. Your colors are so pretty.” Said one girl. “My parents went to Hyrule before and said Zoras only came in many colors, but their bodies were always white. How did you get this color?” Asked another girl. “Well, I’m not a full Zora. My mother is Gerudo.” The girls gave her a lot of praise for her coloring combination. “Your father must have been lucky to catch a beautiful woman like her, the jewelry is even more amazing. Do all Zora and Gerudo wear such detailed pieces?” Asked one guy.  
“Well, depending on status. My mother was a guard for the Gerudo chief and my father happened to have been the prince of the Zora people.”  
There was a lot of praise for her mother, the people talked that it was socially unacceptable for people to marry royalty, no matter if the couple were madly in love.  
After talking with them for some time, everyone went their separate ways, “We should find a hotel and talk to the governor of the city in the morning.” Said Erika. “Finally, I could use a bath and some food,” groaned Jasper. They walked around a bit and found a middle class looking hotel, the lobby was a decent size, the color scheme was a combination of white and peach for both the floors, walls and ceiling, there were red wood tables and chairs, the front desk was also red wood. Behind the desk were two woman, dressed in all black suits and had their hair up in buns.  
Erika went to the desk while everyone else sat down in the chairs. After about twenty minutes, Erika came back with two room keys, she handed one to Jasper and Tindu and she had the other for her and the other girls. They all went to their rooms, Amane’s eyes widened at the room’s décor. Everything was a tan and brown color, the room was really spacious, there were two beds, a sofa, two nightstands, etc. (all the shit in a hotel room). Mina headed to what looked like a bathroom and screamed, “OH MY GODDESS!!” The other girls ran into the bathroom, worried something happened to their friend. But just like Mina, they gawked at the bathroom. It was almost half the size of the bedroom itself, there was enough room for three people to fit in the tub and they all could actually just take a bath together.  
“Ya know what I’m thinking you guys?” Asked Amane. Sydonna and Mina looked at him and at the same time, “Water battle?” Amane nodded and started the flow of the water. The three teens went into the main room and grabbed clothes from their rucksacks and went back into the bathroom, stripping themselves of their clothing. 

(In the boys room)

Jasper and Tindu were both flopped on their own beds, sinking into the mattress. “This is so nice.” Said Tindu. “I know right, it feels like the mattress for my bed at home.” Replied Jasper.  
Tindu propped himself on his elbows and looked at Jasper, “Hey dude can I ask you something?” Jasper raised his head from the mattress, “Yeah, what’s on your mind?”  
“About you and Ayano,” Jasper flinched and couldn’t help but think, ‘Did he see me and her kiss?’ “Yeah, what ya need to know?”  
‘How do I tell him?!’ Tindu screamed in her head. “Let’s just say I wasn’t the only one to see you two kiss. I don’t mind you falling in love, but goodness dude you just met her.”  
“I just think she’s really cute and kind. The girl’s a tough cookie and seems to be able to hold her own. That’s something I like in a girl, there’s never been anyone like her in Hyrule.” Tindu just stared, he couldn’t even do anything, but stare. There was no emotion on his face, no change, it’s like his muscles in his body just halted and all he could do was think. ‘Bruh, did you just? I can’t believe you just said that. No one like her in Hyrule, when the one girl you just described, the one girl that has been by your side for this long, the one girl who would go through life and death for you has been traveling with us. And you have the nerve to say there aren’t any girls in Hyrule like that? How, fnksnfkinw…. Oblivious can a person be?’  
Tindu just got up and walked into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and laid back down on the bed.

Let’s just say, this is going to be one long journey.

(Been so busy with work, I ended up getting writers block because I haven’t been able to write one chapter after the other like I did last year. I know how I want some events to go and how the ending would be, but everything else like more interactions between the other characters the group meets that’ll be helping them. I’ll post the other characters that I have and maybe just having them on here will help bring me back to focus for the story.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, this will be the closest I ever get to doing a Zelda story. Wish I can actually work for nintendo just to make a Zelda game.


End file.
